NIGHTCRAWLER
by Aesthoxis
Summary: Karena ketidak sengajaan, gadis itu masuk kedalam sebuah masalah besar yang membawanya ke dalam kehidupan malam yang lebih berbahaya. KRISTAO/TAORIS! AU! ACTION! (GS for all uke)
1. Chapter 1

**NIGHTCRAWLER**

A Kristao Fanfiction by Aesthoxis (Usami Machiko)

Genderswitch/ Action / Mature (for gore and sex in upcoming chapter)/ Drama

This story is mine and if you ever read a story that has the same story line , it's fully inadvertent.

The last,

Enjoy the story!

.

.

.

Gemerlap kota tidak akan pernah mati di kota metropolitan seperti Seoul. Tentu saja seperti kota metropolitan lain nya, Seoul juga memiliki kehidupan malam yang terbagi dalam beberapa golongan kelas. Seperti salah satu nya di klub malam mewah kalangan menengah atas ini. Dengan gedung yang mewah dengan tulisan "Velvet" megah di atas nya. Ini lah tempat gadis bernama Zitao bekerja.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Menandakan shift gadis itu seharus nya sudah dimulai sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Namun gadis itu masih diperjalan, menyusuri gang-gang kecil sambil berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang berada di pergelangan tangan nya dengan resah. Ia bisa dimarahi manager klub jika ketahuan terlambat.

Tak lama kemudian ia dapat meraih pintu belakang gedung klub. Ia memasuki gedung dengan perlahan, melihat situasi sekitar agar tidak ketahuan sang manager klub yang terkenal galak. Zitao berjalan di lorong remang yang menghubungkan nya dengan ruang ganti para pegawai sepertinya. Tentu saja dengan perlahan. Zitao berhasil mendekati pintu ruang karyawan, membuat hati nya bersorak gembira karena berhasil lolos dari omelan sang manager. Namun tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan keras. Zitao pun terlonjak kaget hingga hamper saja terjatuh ke belakang.

"Zitao, kau terlambat 20 menit. Aku baru saja ingin mencarimu" Ujar sosok yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mendengar suaranya membuat Zitao menghembuskan nafas lega , mengetahui sosok itu bukan lah managernya , melainkan Luhan rekan nya.

"Iya Lu, maaf aku baru saja selesai mengajar. Mereka memundurkan jam nya" Jawab nya seraya masuk kedalam ruangan , diikuti oleh Luhan di belakang nya.

"Kau masih mengajar?" Luhan mendudukan tubuh mungil nya di kursi panjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut sedangkan Zitao berganti pakaian nya dengan seragam pelayan klub tersebut.

"Hanya 3 murid SMA . Tidak mengganggu apapun selama aku mendapat uang yang cukup untuk hidup"  
Ya. Selain bekerja di Klub Velvet, Zitao bekerja sambilan menjadi tutor bagi murid-murid SMA. Hidup sendiri di kota metropolitan seperti ini mendorong nya untuk bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya. Disamping itu, Zitao bukan lah berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan, mengingat kedua orang tua nya sudah tiada dan ia hanya tinggal bersama Bibi nya ketika di China.

"Lebih baik kau bergegas karena tadi manager Park berkata malam ini ada tamu penting yang harus diawasi sekaligus dilayani" Ujar Luhan seraya berdiri kembali dan berjalan menuju pintu. Zitao yang tak mau bertele-tele akhirnya mengikuti Luhan dan berjalan keluar kamar ganti menuju bagian utama gedung tersebut.

Disinilah kehidupan malam Zitao berlangsung. Ditemani dentuman musik yang keras, orang orang yang mabuk ataupun sekedar mencari kesenangan, orang yang menari mengikuti irama, dan lain nya, sudah menjadi asupan sehari-hari baginya.

"Zitao, Luhan, tolong antar kan ini ke meja VIP di pojok sana" seru seorang bartender ber-Name Tag 'Taeyong' ketika melihat Luhan dan Zitao memasuki klub dengan pakaian seragam yang sudah rapih. Zitao langsung saja mengambil nampan berisikan gelas-gelas minuman itu. Ia memandangi minuman mahal itu dengan pandangan aneh. Tidak biasa nya ada yang memesan minuman semahal ini. Walaupun klub Velvet ini tergolong klub mewah.

Luhan berjalan melewati Zitao dengan nampan nya, membuat Zitao tersadar dari lamunan nya. Ia pun mengikuti rekan nya menuju meja VIP yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Ia dapat melihat beberapa body guard yang berdiri di sekitar meja tersebut. Serta beberapa pria dengan badan tegap yang dibalut jas mahal yang sedang duduk dan mendiskusikan sesuatu serius. Mungkin semacam negosiasi.

Kedua gadis itu membungkuk di hadapan pria-pria itu , lalu meletakan gelas yang mereka bawa satu persatu. Tentu saja Zitao melakukan nya dengan telaten agar gelas tersebut tidak jatuh seperti yang dulu ia lakukan ketika pertama kali bekerja di klub ini. Zitao pun meletakan gelas terakhir nya, namun secara tidak sengaja tangan nya bersentuhan ketika salah satu pria disitu menerima gelas yang Zitao berikan. Zitao reflek menatap pria tersebut, lalu menampilkan senyum ramah nya. Ia sedikit menyesali nya karena senyuman itu dibalas dengan tatapan dingin pria ber-jas navy blue mewah dengan dasi merah darah yang membuat nya menawan.

Zitao dan Luhan pun kembali membungkuk untuk pamit dan kembali berjalan menuju bar.

"Tampan namun dingin" ujar Luhan ketika keduanya berjalan beriringan.

"Pria ber-jas navy blue?" Tanya Zitao yang diberi anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Tipikal pria kaya memang seperti itu" celotehan Zitao pun dibumbui tawa kecil dari Luhan.

Mereka pun sampai di tempat di mana Taeyong berada.

"Apa ada pesanan lain?" Tanya Zitao seraya duduk di bangku yang tersedia di sana.

"Tentu saja" Taeyong pun menyodorkan beberapa gelas pesanan yang dibalas Zitao dengan helaan nafas. Mau tak mau Zitao harus mengantar semua pesanan tersebut ke meja-meja. Apalagi suasana Klub hari ini lebih ramai dari biasa nya yang berarti ia harus bekerja ekstra.

Sangking sibuk nya tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari. Namun suasana klub masih tergolong ramai. Hal itu membuat Zitao ingin sekali merekam suasana klub Velvet dan mengupload nya di weibo ataupun instagram pribadi nya. Hanya untuk hiburan pribadi baginya karena hari ini suasana klub tidak seperti biasanya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel pintar berwarna hitam milik nya dan mulai merekam suasana di dalam klub dari sudut ruangan ke sudut ruangan lain nya dalam posisinya.

Ia bisa melihat beberapa orang menari ditemani dentuman music keras, bercumbu di sudut ruangan , dan beberapa orang berjalan keluar. Oh, rupanya pria-pria berjas itu yang sedang berjalan keluar klub dengan beberapa body guard yang menjaganya. Zitao memperhatikan pria tampan ber-jas navy blue dari layar ponsel nya dengan seksama. Jika dilihat-lihat pria ini sangat lah tampan dan gagah walaupun tubuhnya tak terlalu berisi. Namun memiliki wibawa yang kuat.

DORR!

Suara tembakan terdengan di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Membuat beberapa pelanggan berteriak dan panic. Tubuh Zitao bergetar hebat. Kaki nya melemas, namun ia masih memaksakan diri untuk menopang tubuhnya.

DOR!DOR!DOR!

"Semua nya merunduk!" Seru manager Park untuk menghindari jatuh nya korban .

Suara tembakan bertubi tubi terdengar setelah nya. Zitao dapat melihat dua dari lima orang berjas tersebut tersungkur. Zitao masih menggenggam ponsel nya yang saat itu sedang dalam posisi merekam walaupun tangan nya bergetar hebat.

DOR!

Satu tembakan terakhir lalu semua orang ber-jas itu pergi menyisakan dua orang yang tadi ditembak nya. Zitao pun berdiri dengan perlahan menatapi pria ber-jas navy tersebut. Sebelum sosok nya hilang , pandangan matanya sempat bertabrakan. Zitao merasa takut ditatap sedingin itu akhir nya memalingkan wajah nya dan mencari Luhan secepatnya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki nya perlahan untuk mencari Luhan . Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia tersungkur. Seluruh badan nya gemetar. Zitao kini hanya bisa menunduk dan menutup kedua telinga nya. Lelehan air mata tak bisa terbendung mengaliri kedua pipinya.

"ZITAO!" Seru Luhan ketika gadis itu menemukan Zitao tersukur sambil menutupi kedua telinga nya. Luhan langsung saja memeluk Zitao erat untuk menenangkan nya.

"L-luhan….." suara Zitao gemetar.

"sshh…. Tenangkan dirimu dulu" Luhan pun mengelus punggung nya berniat untuk menenangkan rekan nya itu.

"A-antar aku k-ke ruang ganti" Suara nya semakin gemetar. Luhan bangkit dan membantu Zitao untuk berdiri. Kedua rekan itu berjalan perlahan menuju ruang karyawan dengan Luhan yang menuntun Zitao.

Sesampai nya di ruang karyawan, Zitao bergegas mengambil obat dan botol minum dari tas nya lalu meminum nya dengan tergesa. Luhan hanya mengawasi rekan nya agar tidak tersukur lagi. Karena sedari tadi tubuh Zitao terus bergetar hebat.

Tak lama setelah nya, tubuh Zitao berangsur tenang. Gadis itu pun mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar di tembok ruangan. Nafas nya juga mulai teratur.

Zitao memiliki phobia terhadap suara tembakan dan sejenis nya. Hal ini lah yang membuat nya tadi tersukur setelah mendengar tembakan.

"Sebaik nya kau pulang, aku akan izin kepada manager Park" Ujar Luhan seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu,

"Tidak usah, Lu. Sebentar lagi shift kita berakhir. Aku beristirahat disini saja" Mendengar itu Luhan langsung saja mengurungkan niat nya dan menemani Zitao di ruangan itu hingga shift mereka berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Zitao didatangi beberapa polisi di flat nya. Mereka berniat membawa Zitao ke kantor nya guna mencari informasi karena Zitao merupakan salah satu saksi yang berada di sana. Namun Zitao tidak memberi informasi apapun kepada mereka.

"Aku phobia pada tembakan sehingga, ketika tembakan itu terjadi aku langsung tersungkur dan menangis. Bahkan bernafas saja sulit" Itulah yang Zitao ucapkan , ketika diinterograsi sebagai saksi. Sejujurnya ia tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ia terlalu malas berurusan dengan kepolisian. Dan ia pikir akan menjadi masalah di kemudian hari jika ia membeberkan informasi dan hal itu akan membuatnya celaka.

Karena tidak memberi informasi apapun, Zitao diperboleh kan kembali. Ia pun berjalan menuju sebuah halte yang cukup jauh dari kantor polisi .

Zitao mendudukan dirinya di bangku halte yang nampak kosong. Hanya ada dirinya di halte itu. Untuk mengisi waktu hingga bus datang, Zitao mengutak atik ponsel nya agar tidak bosan. Zitao yang tidak tahu harus apa hanya menggeser galeri di ponsel nya. Dengan cepat ia menggeser layar nya untuk mencari hal yang sekira nya dapat menghibur . Hingga akhirnya jemari Zitao berhenti menggeser ketika layar ponsel nya menampilkan video yang kemarin ia rekam di klub.

Gadis itu akhirnya menyentuh layar play dan memperhatikan video itu dengan seksama. Zitao memang belum sempat melihat hasil rekaman nya karena terlalu sibuk untuk menenangkan dirinya pasca mendengar suara tembakan.

Di dalam video tersebut ia bisa melihat pria yang berdiri di sebelah pria ber-jas navy lah yang menembak kedua korban . Hal itu membuat Zitao meringis. Kemudian, pria ber-jas navy itu seperti mengucapkan beberapa kalimat kepada pria penembak, dilanjutkan dengan tembakan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan untuk kedua orang itu. Satu tembakan terakhir pun terpampang , walaupun tembakan itu tanpa arah. 'mungkin untuk menggertak orang-orang' pikir Zitao. Video tersebut hamper berakhir. Satu hal yang membuat gadis itu tercengang, pria ber-jas navy sempat melihat ke arah kamera Zitao lalu tersenyum misterius. Membuat seketika tubuh Zitao membeku dan ketakutan. Apakah ini artinya ia dalam masalah ?

Zitao reflek menoleh ke belakang ketika ia merasakan seseorang tengah memperhatikan nya. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Hanya bangunan toko yang kosong dan dipenuhi semak. Namun diri nya merasa was-was. Karena sedari tadi ia merasa diperhatikan. Padahal halte sedang sepi. Begitu pula dengan jalanan di sekitarnya, mengingat hari sudah malam , ditambah ia sedang berada di daerah yang cukup terpencil.

Zitao mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar nya dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang lewat. Namun mata nya menangkap seseorang dengan hoodie hitam di sebrang jalan. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajah nya, namun Zitao yakin orang itu tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Hal itu membuat Zitao takut setengah mati.

'apa kah aku tengah dimata-matai…..?' ujar nya pada diri nya sendiri.

Ketakutan Zitao akhirnya hilang ketika Bus yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Dengan cepat ia memasuki bus tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar nya. Tanpa ia sadari pria di sebrang jalan itu tetap berada di sana ,memperhatikan nya dengan senyuman misterius.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo! Kembali lagi dengan saya udh lama gak muncul malah balik dengan cerita baru. Udah gitu ganti username. Yah saya minta maaf ya, belum update untuk LOSER. Karena jujur aja saya lagi kehilangan feeling dengan cerita itu dan memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak sambil mencari inspirasi. Eh malah keluar nya ide bikin cerita ini. Tapi tenang aja, LOSER akan tetap saya lanjutkan.

Thanks yang udah membaca! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak alias review!

-Aesthoxis-


	2. Chapter 2

**NIGHTCRAWLER**

A Kristao Fanfiction by Aesthoxis (Usami Machiko)

Genderswitch / Action / Mature (for gore and sex in upcoming chapter)/ Drama

This story is mine and if you ever read a story that has the same story line , it's fully inadvertent.

The last,

Enjoy the story!

.

.

.

Zitao berjalan kesana kemari di dapur. Gadis itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sedang berusaha membuat beberapa buah pancake. Sebenar nya ia tidak terlalu pandai memasak, namun hidup sendirian mendorong nya harus bisa memasak guna memenuhi kebutuhan nya. Walaupun hasil nya pas pasan bahkan terkadang tidak enak.

Zitao memegang gagang wajan dengan erat. Lalu mengangkat nya mencoba untuk membalik pancake. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelum nya dan ini pertama kali nya ia memasak pancake.

Lemparan pancake pertama berhasil kembali ia tangkap. Gadis itu tersenyum puas karena dirinya dapat membalikan pancake seperti juru masak professional yang sering muncul di televisi. Zitao terus melakukan nya dengan lancar.

Adonan pancake kembali ia tuangkan. Pancake terakhir untuknya. Setelah adonan memadat dan siap untuk dibalik, Zitao kembali memegang gagang wajan nya dengan erat. Ia kembali melempar pancake nya seperti sebelum sebelum nya. Namun, kali ini ia melakukan dengan santai karena ia sudah berhasil melakukan nya kepada 3 pancake sebelum ini. Zitao pun melempar pancake nya kembali.

Pluk

Namun bukanya kembali ke wajan, pancake itu mendarat di pundak Zitao. Pancake panas itu mengenai tepat di kulit Zitao. Gadis itu sempat terdiam sesaat memandangi wajan kosong dengan tatapan bingung.

"ARRGHHH PANASSSS" jerit nya sambil menyingkirkan pancake tersebut dari pundak nya.

Begitulah Zitao. Ceroboh dan suka menganggap sepele.

Akhirnya Zitao hanya memakan 3 lembar pancake yang disiram dengan sirup maple yang lezat. Sambil menonton TV dari sofa , ia menikmati pancake buatan nya sendiri untuk pertama kali nya. Tentunya ia merasa puas, karena selama ini percobaan pertama nya dalam memasak selalu gagal. Namun kali ini tidak.

Tak terasa , potongan terakhir pancake pun sudah ia lahap. Piring di genggaman nya sudah kosong hanya menyisakan sirup yang lengket dan menempel di piring nya. Karena malas, Zitao hanya menaruh piring nya di lantai dan merebahkan diri nya di sofa sambil menikmati acara TV yang ia tonton.

Namun kesadaran nya perlahan menghilang dan dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dari bibir nya. Gadis itu tertidur diatas sofa dengan keadan TV di depan nya masih menyala.

.

.

.

KRIIIIIIIIIING!

Bunyi ponsel menggema di seluruh ruangan tersebut menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Gadis diatas sofa itu bergerak perlahan ketika pendengaran nya menangkap suara yang mengusik tidur nya. Tak lama kemudian tangan nya terulur untuk meraih ponsel di sekitar tubuhnya nya dan berencana mematikan suara berisik itu serta melanjutkan tidur singkat nya.

"Ck, menyebalkan" decakan halus keluar dari lengkungan manis bibir nya.

Zitao terus meraba sekitar nya, namun, ia tidak menemukan ponsel nya. Mau tak mau ia harus bangkit dan melihat sekitar nya. Ternyata ponsel nya tergeletak di meja kecil yang terletak tepat di sebelah pintu kamar nya. Dengan malas, gadis itu berjalan menuju meja tersebut dan langsung meraih ponsel nya. Tentu saja ia mematikan nya. Zitao malah masuk ke kamar nya yang bernuansa marun dan melanjutkan tidur nya di atas kasur.

Namun lagi – lagi ponsel nya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Mau tak mau gadis itu membuka matanya kembali dan melihat layar ponsel nya. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Zitao menyeritkan dahi nya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan malas. 'mengganggu saja' batin nya.

"Halo?" Sapa nya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Aku tahu" ujar sebuah suara rendah di sebrang sana. Walaupun gadis ini masih mengantuk, namun ia sadar bahwa suara tersebut asing baginya.

"Tahu apa? Kau siapa?" Tanya nya asal. Persetan dengan semua ini, gadis itu hanya ingin tidur kembali.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjaga nya dan tidak memberitahukan siapapun tentang hal itu" Gadis itu masih terdiam menyimak orang tersebut.

"Jadi, Zitao. Kuharap kau menjaga ponsel mu dengan baik" Zitao kembali menyeritkan dahi nya. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud pria misterius yang di pagi seperti ini membuat panggilan untuk nya. Ditambah pria itu mengenal dirinya.

"Kau tahu namaku? Sebenarnya kau siapa sih?! Penguntit? Akan ku laporkan pada polisi kalau kau berani macam-macam!" Zitao mulai kesal.

"Aku bukan penguntit . Dan Jangan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Termasuk Luhan, rekanmu. Apalagi polisi. Karna kau akan masuk ke dalam masalah besar" suara rendah itu semakin serius. Zitao yang masih setengah sadar tentunya masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Iya, tuan. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mematuhi mu? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal mu" Ujar gadis itu seraya memutar bola mata nya kesal.

"Pria di seberang jalan" balas suara tersebut. Lalu panggilan pun terputus sepihak. Zitao semakin bingung. 'siapa pria di sebrang jalan?' ujar nya dalam hati. Gadis itu pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang ditutupi gorden marun, lalu menyibak gorden tersebut hingga menampilkan pemandangan jalan raya di depan flat nya. Mata nya dapat menangkap seorang lelaki memakai hoodie hitam berdiri di seberang jalan, menggunakan kaca mata hitam.

Kesadaran Zitao terkumpul sempurna ketika ia mengenali sosok tersebut. Seketika tubuhnya menegang dan merinding.

Pria itu adalah pria misterius yang Zitao lihat di seberang halte . Kali ini ia dapat melihat wajahnya. Hanya saja , sebagian wajah nya tertutup kaca mata hitam. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang menurut Zitao menyeramkan. Lalu pria itu pergi begitu saja.

Zitao langsung saja menutup gorden nya dan jatuh terduduk di tempat. Memeluk lututnya. Kali ini ia ketakutan setengah mati, mengetahui dirinya dimata-matai oleh seseorang. Parah nya , ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan siapapun karena termakan ancaman orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.  
Waktu menunjukan pukul 12 malam, dimana shift Zitao pada hari ini sudah berakhir. Gadis itu berjalan sendirian menembus malam yang cukup sepi. Seharus nya, ia pulang bersama Luhan rekan nya. Namun Luhan masih memiliki beberapa urusan yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus tinggal beberapa jam lagi di klub .

Gadis itu merapatkan mantel nya ketika ia merasakan angin malam semakin menusuk. Tak lupa menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangan nya guna menambah kehangatan. Suasana semakin sepi, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lewat , dan satu sampai tiga orang yang berjalan di seberang jalan.

Zitao terus berjalan karena sudah tidak ada bus yang beroperasi. Bus terakhir datang pada jam 10 malam yang berarti dua jam yang lalu. Terkadang gadis itu merutuki pekerjaan nya yang membuatnya pulang larut setiap hari. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia butuh uang untuk menghidupi diri nya.

Langkah kaki Zitao terhenti. Ia merasa seseorang tengah mengikuti nya dari belakang. Hal itu membuat nya was-was mengingat belakangan ini ia tengah dipantau oleh sosok misterius.

Ia pun meneruskan langkah nya dan tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Zitao mempercepat langkah nya. Gadis itu ingin segera sampai di flat nya. Karena jujur saja sesungguh nya ia takut setengah mati. Beberapa kali ia mengutuk diri nya yang pulang tanpa Luhan. Ia berfikir seharusnya ia menunggu Luhan pulang , dan kini ia sangat menyesal.

Gadis itu berhenti lagi ketika ia merasakan langkah kaki mendekat. Seketika langkah kaki itu tidak terdengar lagi. Hati nya ragu, apakah ia harus menoleh atau berlari secepat mungkin hingga sampai ke flat nya. Zitao tidak bisa menentukan yang mana yang harus ia lakukan.

Setelah banyak pertimbangan Zitao memutuskan agar menoleh ke belakang. Ia berfikir bahwa orang itu sudah tidak mengikuti nya karena suara langkah kaki telah hilang. Zitao pun menoleh

Alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu ketika menemukan wajah seorang pria yang tak ia kenal sesaat setelah dirinya menoleh. Zitao terkejut setengah mati. Wajah itu sangat dekat. Bahkan jika Zitao bergerak sedikit saja , hidung mereka dapat bersentuhan. Pria itu mencengkram lengan nya. Refleks saja Zitao mendorong nya dan hendak berteriak.

"KYAAA—hmppph!" Zitao menjerit kencang , namun jeritan nya langsung dibungkam oleh sapu tangan pria tersebut. Namun baru saja tangan pria itu membekap nya, tubuh nya dan tubuh pria itu terhempas hebat. Bahkan Zitao terjatuh ke belakang. Gadis itu dapat melihat ada sosok lain yang sedang menghajar pria yang tadi membekap nya.

Pria di sebrang jalan. Ya, pria yang tiba-tiba datang adalah pria dengan hoodie hitam yang beberapa hari belakangan ini selalu ia lihat namun ia abaikan. Zitao sedikit kebingungan. Awalnya ia mengira pria yang membekap nya adalah pria dengan hoodie hitam yang menguntit nya. Namun dugaan nya salah.

Pria ber-hoodie tersebut menghajar pria yang pemembekap dengan beringas. Baku hantam pun terjadi. Pria ber-hoodie itu tak segan-segan menendang perut pria pembekap itu dengan keras hingga pria itu terbatuk. Bahkan pria-berhoodie itu masih mengangkat dan membanting kembali lawan nya ke aspal. Hal itu membuat Zitao terpaku.

Pria yang membekap Zitao pun tergeletak tak berdaya. Langsung saja pria ber-hoodie berlari menghampiri Zitao serta mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke bahu nya dan berlari secepat mungkin. Membawa Zitao menjauh dari tempat itu. Zitao yang terkejut diangkat seperti itu langsung saja memukul-mukul punggung pria itu.

"Hey! Kau mau membawa ku kemana?! Turun kan aku!" Jerit gadis itu. Tentu saja ia protes. Tubuh nya diangkat selayak nya karung gandum yang diangkat oleh petani. Sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Diam saja dan tenang. Kau akan selamat" Jawan pria itu dingin. Zitao yang tidak terima, masih saja memukuli punggung pria itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenal mu, ughhh menyebalkan. Kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam hal seperti ini?!" Zitao menggerutu kencang. Melakukan nya dengan sengaja agar pria itu mendengar keluhan nya.

"Itu tidak penting. Sudah diam saja." Ujar pria ber-hoodie tersebut. Zitao hanya memutar bola mata nya malas. Kali ini ia pasrah saja. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat selain percaya dan mengikuti pria ini. Karena jika tidak, ia akan berakhir di tangan pria yang tadi berusaha membekap nya.

Zitao tidak dapat melihat kemana arah pria ini membawanya. Ia hanya melihat ke jalanan yang dilewatinya. Zitao yang penasaran tentang keberadaan nya saat ini, akhirnya mencoba untuk mendongakan kepala nya melihat jalanan di depan nya. Tentu saja berlawanan arah dengan pria ber-hoodie tersebut.

Hal yang tertangkap pengelihatan nya membuat nya terkejut serta takut. Di ujung jalan sana pria yang tadi membekap nya berlari mengejarnya. Walaupun dengan tertatih dan tidak begitu cepat. Yang membuat Zitao lebih takut adalah, pria itu kini menggenggam sebuah revolver dan membidik nya ke arah pria yang sedang menggendong tubuh Zitao. Langsung saja Zitao memukul punggung pria ber-hoodie berkali kali .

"Dia di belakang kita! Di belakang kita!" ujar Zitao setengah menjerit. Pria ber-hoodie itu tidak mengindahkan ucapan Zitao. Hal itu membuat Zitao kesal setengah mati dan terus memukul punggung pria itu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir dia sudah babak belur!" Balas pria ber-hoodie. Zitao kecewa dengan jawaban nya.

"Dia membawa pistol dan tengah membidik kita bod—Kyya!" Ucapan Zitao terputus oleh jeritan nya sendiri ketika ia mendengar suara tembakan. Gadis itu juga sangat yakin bahwa peluru nya mengenai pria yang sedang membawanya ini karena keseimbangan nya sempat terganggu. Namun bukan nya terjatuh pria itu berlari semakin kencang.

Tubuh Zitao mulai bergetar dengan hebat. Reaksi yang selalu terjadi ketika mendengar suara tembakan. Dirinya takut setengah mati. Apalagi mengetahui pria yang mengejarnya di belakang dapat menembak kapan saja.

Zitao dapat merasakan pegangan pria ber-hoodie terhadap tubuh nya semakin erat. Tanpa disadarinya sebelah tangan pria itu merogoh sebuah revolver dari saku nya.

Tanpa aba aba pria itu berbalik dan langsung saja menembaki pria itu. Dua tembakan ia lepaskan, dan pria itu sudah tergeletak di jalan.

Gadis itu semakin gemetar ketika mendengar tembakan yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Ia mulai menangis kencang . Kedua tangan nya menutup telinga nya dengan erat.

Pria ber-hoodie itu dapat merasakan tubuh gemetar gadis itu serta resapan air mata yang terserap oleh hoodie nya. Di sudut hati nya ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada gadis di gendongan nya ini. Ia pun berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit dan menurun kan tubuh Zitao. Tubuh nya langsung saja merosot dan meringkuk di jalanan ketika diturun kan. Tubuh nya semakin gemetar dan tangis nya sesegukan.

Pria itu tidak tahu dan bingung atas apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini. Ia pun mensejajarkan tubuh nya dan mengelus pundak gadis itu perlahan.

"H-hey, kau tak apa?" Ujar pria itu. Zitao yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"a-antar…..ak-ku..p-pulang…" Suara Zitao begitu lirih dan pelan disertai isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya. Hal itu membuat pria di hadapan nya iba.

"Baiklah. Ayo berdiri" Pria itu membantu Zitao untuk berdiri dan berniat mengantar nya pulang. Namun baru saja berdiri, tubuh Zitao limbung dan terjatuh. Gadis itu pingsan.

Pria ber-hoodie tersebut menghela nafas nya panjang. Lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku nya dan mengetik beberapa digit nomor lalu memulai sebuah panggilan.

"Halo, tuan" Ujar suara di seberang sana

"Chanyeol, tolong urus pria bodoh itu. Aku akan mengurus gadis ini"

"Baiklah tuan." Pria itu langsung memutuskan sambungan. Kemudian menatapi gadis itu sejenak sebelum mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dengan gaya bridal perlahan. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Zitao begitu saja Tentunya ia akan membawa gadis itu ke apartemen nya dan menunggu nya hingga kembali sadar.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo! Saya kembali dengan chapter baru! Hehe tumben ya update nya cepet. Hehehe. Maaf ya kalo cerita di chapter ini terasa agak membosan kan , karena saya lagi mencoba membangun cerita yang menarik. Jadi yaa, ini baru awalan. Btw, sepertinya saya akan mengeluarkan chapter NC nya setelah lebaran aja kali ya…. Soalnya ya saya juga bingung buat nya gimana orang saya juga puasa hahaha.

Okeh sekian dari saya!

Thanks yang udah membaca! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak alias review!

-Aesthoxis-


	3. Chapter 3

**NIGHTCRAWLER**

A Kristao Fanfiction by Aesthoxis (Usami Machiko)

Genderswitch / Action / Mature (for gore and sex in upcoming chapter)/ Drama

This story is mine and if you ever read a story that has the same story line , it's fully inadvertent.

The last,

Enjoy the story!

.

.

.

 _"Mama!Baba!" Jeritan gadis kecil itu semakin menjadi kala api di kamar nya semakin membesar._

 _"Mama! Baba! Tolong Zitao!" Zitao sangat ketakutan dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Api sudah mengepung kamar nya._

 _"Zitao?!" Seru suara di luar sana yang membuat Zitao seketika terlonjak. "Baba! Tolong Zitao!...hiks…Baba…" Gadis kecil itu mulai terisak, dikala kobaran api mulai menyambar tempat tidur yang sekarang ia duduki._

 _"Baba akan kesana, Kau jangan khawatir!" Tak lama setelah nya, pintu terbuka lebar , melihatkan sosok ayah gadis itu yang luka di sekitar wajah nya dan pakaian nya robek di beberapa daerah. Pria itu langsung saja mengangkat Zitao ke dalam pelukan nya. Jika saja ia terlambat beberapa detik, ia yakin putri tunggal nya sudah dilahap api._

 _Zitao masih terus terisak di dalam pelukan sang ayah. Ia masih shock karena terbangun dari tidur dengan api yang membakar kamar nya. Sang ayah pun lebih terkejut ketika pulang dari kantor mendapati rumah yang di huni keluarganya dilahap api._

 _Sang ayah terus berusaha menerobos api yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Tubuh nya terasa perih, namun ia harus bisa menyelamatkan putri dan juga istri nya._

 _Tak lama setelah nya, mereka berdua sampai di halaman depan rumah mereka yang cukup luas. Tubuh gadis itu di turunkan oleh ayah nya._

 _"Zitao, dengarkan Baba baik-baik." Ujar sang ayah seraya memegang kedua bahu Zitao. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan wajah lelah sang ayah._

 _"Baba akan mencari Mama di dalam, kau tunggu disini dan jangan pergi kemana-mana. Mengerti?"_

 _"Tapi Zitao takut baba…. Hiks" Gadis kecil itu masih terisak perlahan._

 _"Tenang saja, Baba akan kembali dengan Mama, semua akan baik baik saja sayang" Tuan Huang kemudian merengkuh tubuh putri tercinta nya dengan sayang dan mengecup wajah nya. Setelah nya ia langsung bangkit dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah nya._

 _Zitao hanya menatapi kepergian sang ayah dengan penuh harap. Mata yang sehari-hari berbinar cerah kali ini hanya dapat mengeluarkan air mata. Bibir plum yang biasa mengukir senyuman manis, kali ini hanya mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Tangan mungil nya hanya memeluk kedua lutut nya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan._

 _Ia terus memandangi rumah nya dengan penuh harap. Menanti kedua orang tua nya keluar dengan selamat dan dapat kembali ke rengkuhan keduanya._

 _Waktu terus bergulir. Namun kedua orang tua nya tak kunjung terlihat. Zitao kecil yang mulai khawatir pun akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan mendekat ke arah rumah nya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, indera nya menangkap sosok ayah dan ibu nya yang berlari dengan tangan yang bertautan melewati kobaran api yang melahap rumah nya. Kedua orang tua nya berhasil keluar._

 _"MAMA! BABA!" Zitao pun bangkit dan berlari mendekati kedua orang tua nya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya._

 _DORR!DOR!DOR!_

 _Suara tembakan terdengar ketika Zitao hampir masuk ke dalam pelukan orang tuanya. Gadis kecil itu mematung dengan ekspresi ketakutan melihat kedua orang tua nya tersungkur dihadapan nya dengan darah memenuhi kepalanya._

 _"_ MAMAAAA! BABAAAA!"

"Hey-hey, kenapa berteriak seperti itu" Sebuah suara muncul sesaat ketika Zitao berteriak dan bangun dari tidur nya. 'Mimpi buruk lagi…' batin gadis itu. Tubuh nya terduduk kaku. Zitao masih terdiam tak mengindahkan pertanyaan laki-laki di depan nya. Ia masih melamun dan memikirkan mimpi buruk tentang malapetaka yang pernah di alami nya. Ketika rumah nya dibakar dengan sengaja dan orang tua nya dibunuh tepat di depan nya.

Lelehan air mata tidak dapat dibendung. Ia mulai terisak pelan dan memeluk kedua lutut nya dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan. Pria lain di ruangan itu masih berdiri di depan kasur tempat dimana gadis itu tertidur beberapa waktu lalu. Pandangan mata nya kebingungan dengan ekspresi panik kentara di wajah pria itu.

"Kau bermimpi buruk…?" Suara pria itu melunak dan terdengar lembut. Sementara Zitao hanya mengangguk kecil dalam posisi nya yang tak berubah sedikit pun. Pria itu merasa iba dengan Zitao. Perlahan ia merengkuh tubuh ringkih nya lalu memberi usapan lembut di pucuk kepala gadis itu.

Perlahan isakan Zitao pun berhenti. Tubuh bergetar nya pun berangsur angsur menjadi .

"Ibu ku selalu melakukan ini dulu setiap aku bermimpi buruk" ujar pria itu. Zitao dapat merasakan nada suara yang amat datar. Walaupun kalimat yang diucapkan sama sekali tidak menyeramkan.

Perlahan Zitao memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu mendapati sosok yang merengkuh nya saat ini. Itu adalah pria ber-jas navy yang menjadi tamu VIP nya saat kejadian itu.

"K-kau….." Zitao mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh. Ia pun menatap sekeliling nya dan tersadar jika sekarang ia tidak berada di kamar nya, melainkan kamar asing yang ia tidak ketahui milik siapa.

Di depan nya kini duduk seorang pria bersurai pirang yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Zitao meneliti setiap inci tubuh pria dihadapan nya secara seksama hingga akhir nya ia tersadar akan sesuatu. _Hoodie_ pria itu.

"Kau pria yang di sebrang jalan itu…" Ujar gadis itu dengan sangat lirih. Jantung nya berdebar kencang , dan ia merasa bulu kuduk nya berdiri. Pria di hadapan nya ternyata adalah pria yang selama ini menguntit nya. Menjadi mimpi buruk Zitao selama beberapa minggu belakangan , dan kini ia dihadapkan dengan pria itu.

Pria itu hanya menatap nya dalam diam. Tatapan nya begitu tajam dan menusuk, membuat gadis di hadapan nya semakin menciut ketakutan. Zitao pun kini tahu dengan jelas apa yang membuat pria ini menguntit nya.

Rekaman di ponsel nya.

Zitao sangat sadar bahwa itu bisa menjadi bukti tindakan kriminal yang terjadi di klub tempatnya bekerja. Walaupun hal itu dia dapatkan secara tidak sengaja.

"Kau boleh mengambil ponsel ku semaumu dan menghapus segala rekaman di hari itu sesuka mu , kumohon jangan membunuhku , aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukai dan merugikan, kumohon ….." Zitao memohon sambil mendekapkan tangan nya di depan dada dan membungkuk.

"Aku akan senang melakukan nya. Namun ku pikir hal itu tidak cukup, mereka mengetahui apa yang kau miliki dan tidak hanya rekaman itu yang mereka cari, namun diri mu yang mereka inginkan" Pria itu berkata dengan sangat serius. Tatapan nya lurus menghujam manik mata milik Zitao.

"M-mengapa mereka menginginkan ku?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu sekarang, yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengikuti arahan ku, kau akan aman di bawah lindungan ku mengingat jika tidak, apa yang ku miliki sekarang akan hancur…." Ucapan pria itu menggantung. Sedangkan Zitao menyimak nya dengan seksama.

"Dengar baik-baik, kau harus tetap tinggal disini, tidak boleh ke luar rumah ini tanpa seizin ku, jangan membantah atau kau yang akan mengakhiri hidup mu sendiri. Mengerti?"

"y-yaaa! Aku juga punya kehidupan! Bagaimana dengan murid ku? Pekerjaan ku? Luhan? Apartemen—"

"Kau masih mau hidup atau tidak?"

 _DEG!_

Ucapan Zitao terpotong oleh satu kalimat dari pria itu. Tentu saja ia masih ingin hidup, namun semua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini baginya sangat tidak masuk akal. Pria itu pun beranjak dari hadapan Zitao dan berjalan menuju pintu putih yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang yang ia tempati.

Tanpa menoleh, pria itu berkata ,"Sementara ini ponselmu akan kutahan." Zitao hanya diam menatapi punggung kokoh pria itu yang sedang membuka pintu dan beranjak keluar.

"Dan satu lagi, nama ku Wu Yifan."

 _BLAM!_

Pintu itu menutup ruangan sunyi yang ditemani tatapan kosong Zitao dengan tubuhnya yang diam tak bergeming.

.

.

.

.

Zitao merutuki nasib nya sekali lagi. Mungkin dia memang ditakdirkan menjadi orang yang tidak beruntung. Sudah sepuluh jam ia berada di kamar baru nya dan tidak melakukan apapun yang berarti. Hanya menonton TV dan memakan makanan yang untungnya di sediakan oleh pria yang bernama Yifan itu melalui pelayanan maid nya.

Tentu saja Zitao menganggap pelayanan maid adalah sesuatu yang wajar untuk seorang Wu Yifan. Pria pemilik perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Asia Timur dan juga salah satu yang mendominasi jaringan bisnis gelap di Asia. Siapa yang tidak mengetahui nya? Ia sangat terkenal, namanya banyak dikenal sebagai sosok yang tampan dan cerdas. Walaupun fakta kelam nya, ia adalah seseorang yang suka bermain kotor dan bengis. Namun tidak banyak yang tahu akan hal itu.

Dan bodoh nya , Zitao tidak pernah mengetahui wajah dari sosok yang tersohor di Korea hingga seluruh Asia itu. Ia baru mengetahui nya tadi malam, ketika ia berhadapan dengan Yifan. Hal yang membuat Zitao semakin terkejut adalah fakta bahwa diri nya masuk ke dalam sebuah masalah yang seharusnya bukan urusan nya namun atas takdir yang sekali lagi tidak menguntungkan untuknya, Zitao terjebak di dalam nya.

Sekarang Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mengisi kekosongan waktunya. Ponsel nya ditahan, ia tidak bisa menghubungi Luhan dan memberi tahu bahwa dirinya baik baik saja dan juga menghubungi murid-murid nya bahwa ia tidak bisa mengajar lagi.

Zitao sudah berkali kali melirik ke arah pintu, berusaha untuk kabur, mengingat penjaga rumah sedang tidak berada di pos. Oh tentu saja Zitao tahu, ia dapat melihat pos dan gerbang rumah yang sepertinya besar ini dari jendela yang berada di kamar nya.

Setelah pertimbangan yang cukup lama—sejak sepuluh jam terakhir— , Zitao memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar nya yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Tak lupa membawa tas yang untungnya berada di kamar itu. Ia terdiam sejenak mengamati interior rumah ini. Rumah yang bagi Zitao cukup besar. Membuat nya ragu jika nanti akan menemukan pintu keluar.

Gadis itu berjalan mengendap-endap, meminimalisir suara yang diciptakan nya. Ia mencoba untuk menulusuri seisi rumah itu.

.

.

.

Menit demi menit terlewat. Zitao pun telah mempelajari rumah Yifan. Rumah itu tidak sebesar yang ia kira. 'Mungkin bukan rumah utamanya' pikir gadis itu. Dan yang paling penting adalah, rumah itu hanya memiliki dua maid dan dua penjaga yang kebetulan keempat nya sedang beristirahat di taman belakang rumah.

Tentu saja situasi tersebut tidak disia-siakan Zitao. Gadis itu bergegas menuju gerbang rumah tanpa menimbulakn suara yang mencurigakan. Namun sial, pintu gerbang terkunci dan Zitao tidak dapat menemukan kunci nya di sekitar situ.

Tetapi yang nama nya Zitao, tidak akan menyerah sampai situ. Gadis ceroboh ini memiliki tingkat ketangguhan yang tinggi. Ia pun memanjat gerbang itu dengan cepat. Tentu saja ia bisa. Dulu ketika di sekolah menengah, ia cukup sering membolos dengan cara memanjat tembok sekolah.

 _HAP!_

Zitao berhasil mendarat di luar gerbang. Ia pun dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menjauhi rumah tersebut dan bertemu jalan raya yang tidak begitu asing bagi nya. Langsung saja ia memberhentikan _Taxi_ yang lewat dan bergegas pulang ke flat nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir satu jam itu akhirnya berakhir. Zitao sampai di flat nya dengan selamat dan langsung mengunci pintunya. Mendudukan diri nya pada kursi yang berada di depan komputer kesayangan nya. Hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah mengirim _E-mail_ kepada murid murid nya untuk tidak mengajar untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Tak lupa juga ia mengabari Luhan dan meminta tolong wanita itu untuk berbicara kepada managernya bahwa ia tidak bisa bekerja untuk beberapa hari kedepan .

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir kucing nya. Ia terlalu lelah dengan hidup nya yang tiba-tiba berubah ini.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama akan bersembunyi di flat nya. Karena ia pikir disinilah tempat paling aman yang ia miliki.

 _Kruyukk~_

Perut Zitao berbunyi menandakan bahwa dirinya lapar. Ia pun tidak tahu apa yang akan ia makan, karena yang ia tahu, persediaan makanan di rumah nya habis dan ia sangat tidak mungkin pergi ke luar flat nya mengingat status nya yang setara seperti seorang buronan.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk memesan Pizza secara _online_ melalui komputer nya. Sambil menunggu pesanan nya, Zitao pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan juga berendam untuk merileksasi tubuhnya yang terlampau lelah.

Selang beberapa menit, Zitao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan segar. Tubuh nya dibalut dengan terusan tidur nya yang tak berlengan dengan strap tipis. Terusan yang ia kenakan hanya menutupi setengah paha mulus bak model milik nya. Rambut legam nya yang sudah mukai kering tergerai indah di punggung nya.

 _TINGTONG!_

Bell berbunyi ketika Zitao hendak merebahkan diri nya di kasur sehingga ia mengurungkan niat nya dan mengambil kimono nya yang tergantung di dinding kamar nya.

Bel itu berbunyi berkali kali , membuat Zitao menggeram perlahan dan berteriak "Tunggu sebentar!"

'Cih pengantar Pizza kurang ajar' batin nya kesal.

Zitao pun membuka pintu nya dengan kasar dan hendak membentak pengantar Pizza tersebut . Namun hal itu tidak jadi ia lakukan melihat seorang pria yang memakai masker di depan nya kini menyodorkan sebuah pisau tajam di depan muka Zitao. Gadis itu terbelalak dan perlahan mundur ke belakang. Pria itu melangkah masuk ke flat Zitao dan menutup pintunya.

"M-mau apa kau…?" Tanya Zitao dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Ikuti saja aku tanpa bersuara, jangan meminta tolong atau pisau ini akan menyayat kulit mu" ancam pria itu.

"T-tapi…."

"Aku memberi mu pilihan. Ikuti aku , maka nyawa dan tubuh indah mu selamat, atau memberontak dan pisau ini menyayat kulit mu, atau bahkan kau ingin ku suntik hingga tidak dapat bergerak lagi?" Kali ini pria bermasker itu menunjukan sebuah suntikan kecil dari kantung celana nya.

Zitao meneguk ludah nya perlahan dan mengangguk kaku. Pria itu menurunkan pisau nya dan menarik tangan gadis itu kencang. Menggandeng nya dengan kuat dan menarik tubuh nya keluar dari flat milik nya menuju lift kecil yang ada di ujung lorong. Pria itu menekan tombol lift itu berkali kali dengan tidak sabaran. Beberapa kali tubuh Zitao memberontak namun tenaga pria itu begitu kuat. Dalam batin nya ia menyesali kecerobohan nya. Seharus nya ia memastikan siapa yang mengetuk pintu sebelum membukakan nya.

 _TING!_

Lift pun sampai di lantai tersebut. Pintu nya terbuka perlahan. Zitao Mencoba bersikap normal jika sewaktu waktu tetangga nya berada di lift itu dan mencurigai nya. Ia tidak mau ada pihak lain yang ikut terjebak dalam masalah ini.

Namun apa yang ada dihadapan nya sungguh di luar dugaan. Kepingan obsidian ZItao bertebrakan dengan sepasang hazel indah yang sangat menusuk. Kedua kaki Zitao melemas dan membuat diri nya limbung. Namun pria bermasker di sebelahnya menahan tubuhnya. Sementara Zitao menatap seseorang yang berada di dalam lift dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Gadis itu pun berbisik lirih "Y-yifan…."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

HALOOOOOOO HAI HAI HAI. Reders ku sekalian aku tahu kalian pasti sangat kesal karena cerita ini tak kunjung di update dari sebelum puasa. Mianhae…. Jeongmal mianhae… Sedikit curhat, kenapa aku gak update, karena aku sangat sibuk. Aku ini kelas dua belas dan ya kalian tahu lah ya kegiatan kelas 12 seperti apa. Belum lagi persiapan masuk kuliah ku sangat sulit karna aku gak berencana melanjutkan kuliah di Indonesia. Jadi mohon maaf banget telat update. Sejujur nya ide nya udah ada banget dari selesai ngetik chapter 2 , tapi emang gak nemu waktu luang buat nuangin ke dalam kata-kata. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dengan segenap hati dan minta dukungan nya agar dapat membuat banyak fanfic Taoris. Karena miris banget yaaa makin lama taoris makin seret LLL

Untuk para KTS sejati, mari kita terus lestarikan pasangan antic ini bersama dan jangan menyerah/?

Thank you for reading my fanfic and sorry if this fic contains so many typos. Because, to be really honest, I didn't re-check this fict :')

Sincerely ,

Aesthoxis


	4. Chapter 4

**NIGHTCRAWLER**

A Kristao Fanfiction by Aesthoxis (Usami Machiko)

Genderswitch / Action / Mature (for gore and sex in upcoming chapter)/ Drama

This story is mine and if you ever read a story that has the same story line , it's fully inadvertent.

The last, Enjoy the story!

.

.

.

 _TING!_

Lift pun sampai di lantai tersebut. Pintu nya terbuka perlahan. Zitao Mencoba bersikap normal jika sewaktu waktu tetangga nya berada di lift itu dan mencurigai nya. Ia tidak mau ada pihak lain yang ikut terjebak dalam masalah ini.

Namun apa yang ada dihadapan nya sungguh di luar dugaan. Kepingan obsidian ZItao bertebrakan dengan sepasang hazel indah yang sangat menusuk. Kedua kaki Zitao melemas dan membuat diri nya limbung. Namun pria bermasker di sebelahnya menahan tubuhnya. Sementara Zitao menatap seseorang yang berada di dalam lift dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Gadis itu pun berbisik lirih "Y-yifan…."

Sedangkan Yifan berdiri dengan angkuh di sana menggunakan pakaian santai kaos dan jeans , dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk dan bengis. Persis dengan tatapan saat di klub. Pria dengan masker itu melangkah mundur dengan tergesa ketika Yifan keluar dari lift dengan tenang nya. Suasana menjadi sangat mencekam dengan tatapan kedua pria yang berada di sana. Menatap bengis satu sama lain.

"Tuan mu tidak kapok juga ternyata?" ujar Yifan yang kini berada di luar lift. Kedua tangan nya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana nya. Membuat sosok angkuh nya menjadi jadi.

"Cih , kau kira ia akan melepaskan mu begitu saja setelah hampir membunuh putra nya? " Pria dengan masker itu membalas dengan sengit. Tangan nya masih terus mengunci pergerakan tubuh Zitao. Bahkan semakin erat dari sebelumnya. Memunculkan rasa sakit bagi Zitao.

"Oh? Ku kira pemuda ikan asin itu sudah meregang nyawa setelah aku menembakan peluru ke dada nya." Ujar Yifan bengis diakhiri dengan kekehan licik yang berkesan merendahkan pria dihadapan nya.

"Sialan!" Pria itu menarik Zitao semakin erat lalu meraih pisau dalam saku nya dan menodongkan nya ke leher Zitao. Gadis itu memejamkan mata nya dengan erat. Nafas nya tersengal hebat membuat dada nya naik turun. Yifan tahu, sangat tahu bahwa gadis itu ketakutan setengah mati.

"Mau mengancam ku?" Tanya Yifan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di dada.

"Kau mendekat seinci maka pisau ini akan bersarang di leher nya" ujar pria itu.

"huh? Kau yakin? Ku rasa tuan mu akan memecat mu jika membiarkan ia mati."

"Persetan dengan semua nya, kau mau ia terluka atau tidak?"

Yifan hanya terdiam tidak menjawab nya. Ia tampak berfikir keras . Keheningan menyapa mereka bertiga beberapa saat. Tiba tiba saja Yifan terbelalak dengan pandangan nya yang tertuju ke lorong yang berada di belakang Zitao dan pria itu.

"Seseorang datang!" seru Yifan setengah berbisik. Tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah.

Pria bermasker itu langsung saja memasukan kembali pisau nya dan melonggarkan genggaman nya pada tubuh Zitao. Ia menggadeng nya dengan normal. Lalu ia menghadap ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapa siapa di lorong tersebut, membuat ia menyeritkan dahi nya kebingungan.

"Kau membohongiku huh?" Langsung saja ia berbalik kembali menghadap Yifan. Namun baru saja berbalik, wajah nya dihadiahi tinjuan oleh Yifan. Membuat tubuh nya tersungkur kebelakang. Genggaman nya dengan Zitao terlepas. Gadis itu pun menjauh beberapa langkah menjauhi kedua orang itu.

Pemuda itu bangkit kembali untuk memberikan beberapa pukulan di wajah Yifan. Pukulan tersebut tidak berarti apa apa bagi Yifan. Ia bahkan kembali membalas pria itu degan tendangan di perut nya dengan jurus bela diri yang selama ini ia kuasai. Namun pria itu masih tidak menyerah. Ia bangkit lagi dan kali ini mengeluarkan pisau yang tadi dipakai untuk mengancam Zitao. Beberapa kali ia menyerang Yifan namun pria itu dapat menghidari nya.

Yifan sedikit lengah ketika ekor matanya melihat Zitao yang menatap nya dengan mata yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Disaat yang sama pria dengan masker itu menyerang bagian wajah Yifan. Yifan sedikit terkejut dan tidak sempat menghindar dengan tepat sehingga bilah pisau itu sedikit menyayat permukaan kulit nya. Ia dapat merasakan darah mengalir di pipi nya. Tidak terima dengan situasi itu, Yifan menggenggam pergelangan pria itu yang masih teracung di udara. Ia memelintir nya dengan sekuat tenanga. Bahkan Zitao dapat mendengar suara retakan tulang dari pria itu.

Tak puas memelintir lengan pria itu, Yifan memberi tinjuan sekali lagi di wajah dan di perut nya berkali kali seperti orang kesetanan. Pria itu bahkan sudah tersukur di lantai namun Yifan malah duduk di perut nya dan meninju wajah nya berkali kali.

Zitao yang melihat itu bergegas mendekat dan menahan Yifan. "Cukup Yifan! Dia sudah tidak bergerak, Cukup!" pekik gadis itu sambil menahan bahu dan tangan Yifan. Yifan pun berhenti lalu berdiri dan menatap Zitao dengan tatapan menusuk nya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunduk , tidak berani menatap Yifan kembali.

Yifan merogoh saku nya dan mengeluarkan ponsel nya untuk membuat sebuah panggilan. Tangan lain nya yang tidak memegang ponsel menarik lengan Zitao dan menggandeng nya erat, seakan menjaga agar gadis itu tidak kabur lagi.

"Chanyeol, segera naik ke lantai paling atas" Ujar Yifan melalui ponsel nya.

 _"Ya, baik tuan"_ balas suara di sebrang sana.

Tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka kembali menampil kan dua orang berjas yang Zitao yakin merupakan pengawal Yifan.

"Chanyeol, Sehun, rapihkan pengganggu ini. Gunakan tangga darurat agar aman dan jangan lupa singkirkan _CCTV ._ "

"Baik tuan." Ujar kedua nya pun berjalan memasuki lift dengan tangan nya menggandeng ZItao. Gadis itu mau tak mau ikut dengan nya karena sudah 'kembali tertangkap'.

Sesampai nya di bawah, Yifan bergegas keluar gedung itu dan segera membawa Zitao memasuki mobil mewah nya yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Yifan duduk di kursi pengemudi sedangkan Zitao di kursi penumpang tepat di samping nya.

Langit sudah gelap, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, sehingga di jalanan tidak banyak yang melintas karena daerah flat Zitao memang berada di pelosok kota. Yifan segera melajukan mobil nya dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah mempersilahkan Zitao masuk dan memakaikan nya sabuk pengaman.

Zitao tidak berani berbicara apa-apa. Ia takut jika Yifan marah karena dirinya sudah mencoba kabur dari rumah nya dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang Yifan katakan.

"Sekarang kau tahu kan, apa akibat nya jika kau tidak berada dalam jangkauan ku?" ujar Yifan memecah kesunyian yang melanda kedua nya beberapa saat sebelum nya.

"Iya…." Balas Zitao yang menyerupai bisikan. Wajah nya semakin tertunduk.

"Mulai sekarang jika kau perlu sesuatu, kau tinggal bilang kepada ku atau maid yang ada di rumah. Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau"

"Termasuk pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Zitao semangat. Gadis itu menegakan tubuh nya dan menghadapkan nya ke arah Yifan. Menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Kecuali itu." Balas Yifan yang diikuti dengan desahan kecewa Zitao.

"Kalau ponsel lama ku?" Zitao kembali bertanya dengan semangat. Berharap Yifan mengabulkan permohonan nya kali ini.

"Apalagi yang itu. Tidak akan pernah. Aku akan membelikan mu ponsel baru dan _mengembalikan SIM Card_ lama mu saja" Mendengar jawaban Yifan , Zitao menekuk wajah nya sebal. Ia mengeluarkan suara merajuk khas anak-anak. Hal itu membuat Yifan menahan tawa nya dalam hati karena gemas melihat sikap gadis itu. Mengingat umurnya yang sudah dewasa namun tingkah nya masih seperti anak kecil.

Zitao pun membuang tatapan nya ke luar jendela. "Kau kira mengikuti perintah mu tanpa mengetahui alasan yang jelas itu menyenangkan?" Ujar gadis itu dengan sangat lirih.

Mendengar hal itu, Yifan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Zitao.

"Aku tidak akan kabur jika kau memberi tahu ku dengan jelas apa alasan di balik ini semua. Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mengerti. Kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah mempercayai dan menurutimu ? Kau hanya orang lain yang baru saja ku kenal. Kita hanya bertemu beberapa kali. Aku hanya tahu nama mu. Lantas aku harus percaya pada mu begitu saja hanya karena kau seorang 'Wu Yifan'? Tidak kan?"

Lanjut Zitao panjang lebar. Yifan bungkam sesaat mencoba mengerti apa yang Zitao maksud.

Selama ini Yifan adalah orang yang sangat otoriter bagi orang-orang di sekitar nya. Semua orang menuruti apa yang diinginkan nya sejak kecil. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat membantahnya kecuali jika orang itu ingin membahayakan diri nya sendiri. Ia tidak akan mempedulikan apa yang diinginkan orang lain. Yifan hanya mementingkan diri nya sendiri.

Namun Zitao ini berbeda. Entah mengapa Yifan secara otomatis menyingkirkan ego nya untuk gadis ini tanpa ia sadar. Yifan juga sebenarnya bingung dengan hal ini. Namun ia tidak begitu memikirkan nya.

"Apa saja yang ingin ketahui" Tanya Yifan pada Zitao setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Semua hal." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Nanti akan ku beri tahu jika kita sudah sampai."

"Janji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji"

.

.

.

Mobil hitam mewah milik Yifan masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah nya. Namun Zitao menyadari satu hal. Ini bukan rumah yang sebelum nya ia tempati. Rumah ini jauh lebih besar dengan pekarangan dihiasi dengan taman bunga yang cukup indah dihiasi lampu-lampu kecil yang menerangi di tengan kegelapan. Arsitektur rumah ini tergolong klasik dengan dominasi warna putih. Zitao mengagumi keindahan rumah Yifan dalam diam.

Lamunan nya seketika buyar ketika Yifan membukakan pintu untuk nya. Laki-laki itu mempersilahkan Zitao keluar dan langsung menggandeng nya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Pintu utama rumah itu cukup besar dan terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran cantik yang membingkai nya. Saat memasuki rumah itu mereka langsung disambut oleh seorang maid dan seorang butler yang membungkuk sopan kepada mereka berdua.

"Junhoe, apa kau sudah menyiapkan kamar yang ku minta?" ujar Yifan kepada butler tinggi yang bernama Junhoe itu seraya berjalan menuju tangga megah yang berada tak jauh di depan nya. Genggaman nya pada tangan Zitao tidak terlepas.

"Sudah tuan. Lemari pakaian juga sudah kami isi seperti yang tuan minta." Jawab Junhoe dengan sopan. Langkah Yifan berhenti sebentar untuk menatap kedua pelayan nya itu.

"Bagus. Oh ya, Jinhwan, ambilkan kotak P3K untukku. Aku akan berada di kamar gadis ini beberapa saat, jadi antarkan kesana."

"Baik tuan." Maid yang bernama Jinhwan itu mengangguk dan menghilang dari pandangan Zitao untuk melaksanakan tugas nya. Yifan melanjutkan lagi langkah nya menaiki tangga. Diikuti dengan Zitao yang masih menggenggam tangan nya.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan terimakasih?" Zitao bertanya pelan kepada Yifan.

"Untuk?"

"Ku kira ketika seseorang menolong mu kau seharus nya mengucapkan terimakasih."

"Tidak perlu, mereka tidak digaji untuk itu."

"Lain kali ucapkan terimakasih. Itu adalah etika" Gumam Zitao pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Yifan. Yifan hanya mengabaikan pernyataan Zitao yang satu itu.

Yifan membawa Zitao ke lantai dua, tepat nya sebuah kamar yang cukup besar bernuansakan warna beige dan cokelat tua. Semua perabotan berwarna senada dengan tembok nya. Begitu pula dengan lantai nya yang terbuat dari kayu. Lampu kamar itu bernuansa kuning temaram. Mirip dengan kamar tidur yang ada di flat Zitao.

"Mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu. Jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa memanggil Junhoe atau Jinhwan. Mereka adalah pelayan pribadi mu mulai saat ini. Di lemari sudah ada pakaian wanita yang bisa kau pilih. Dan jangan mencoba untuk kabur. Karena gerbang dan tembok di rumah ini terdapat kawat listrik diatas nya." ujar Yifan sembari mendudukan diri nya di kasur besar yang berada di tengah ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak akan kabur lagi. Tapi ingat janjimu" Balas Zitao yang sedang berjalan melihat-lihat seisi kamar nya. Keheningan menyapa mereka berdua. Zitao sedang asik mempelajari kamar baru nya. Sedangkan Yifan memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Pandangan nya menelisik seluruh bagian tubuh Zitao. Yifan tersadar bahwa gadis itu hanya menggunakan pakaian tidur minim yang hanya menutupi setengah paha nya yang sangat mulus. Kimono yang digunakan nya tidak membantu menutupi apapun selain lengan nya karena tali kimono nya sudah terlepas . Sehingga Yifan bisa melihat dengan jelas terusan tidur satin putih nya dengan jelas dan juga belahan dada Zitao yang terlihat jelas karena potongan leher nya yang sangat rendah. Siapa pria normal yang tidak tergoda melihat nya?

Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa Zitao adalah sosok yang Indah. Karena sebelum-sebelum nya Yifan hanya melihat sosok Zitao dengan pakaian nya yang biasa dan penampilan sederhana nya yang sangat biasa.

 _TOK TOK_

Lamunan Yifan buyar ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu. "Masuk!" Seru Yifan merespon ketukan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian , Jinhwan masuk membawa kotak P3K berukuran sedang yang langsung disambut oleh Zitao dengan sopan. Tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada maid itu. Setelah Jinhwan pergi Yifan langsung saja menegur gadis itu.

"Kau tidak perlu sesopan itu kepada mereka. Mereka sudah biasa"

"Mereka juga manusia, dan aku melakukan itu untuk menghargai mereka" jawab Zitao seraya duduk disamping Yifan dengan menaruh kotak P3K di pangkuan nya.

"Ya terserah kau " Jawab Yifan dengan kedua bola mata nya yang diputar malas.

"Sini ku obati luka mu" Zitao berdiri dan menawarkan bantuan nya kepada Yifan. Sedangkan pria itu hanya mengangguk. Zitao dengan telaten membersihkan luka Yifan dengan cairan alcohol berkadar rendah yang diambil nya dari dalam kotak P3K.

"Jadi….. Mengapa aku harus tinggal bersama mu dan mengapa mereka meninginkan ku? Padahal mereka bisa dengan mudah mengambil ponsel ku tanpa membawa diriku." Tanya Zitao disela kegiatan nya membersihkan luka-luka di wajah Yifan. Yifan pun menatap mata Zitao sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Sedangkan pandangan Zitao terfokus pada luka-luka di wajah nya.

" Saat di klub itu aku bertemu dengan putra dari GoonKoo Corp, Hong Han Seok. Ayah nya bernama Hong Jong San itu selalu mengajak perusahaan ku untuk bekerja sama dalam sebuah transaksi besar. Transaksi narkoba yang dimana sangat ditolak dari dulu oleh mendiang ayahku. Perusahaan ku memiliki akses yang sangat luas dalam transaksi gelap semacam itu. Namun sedari dulu ayah selalu menolak narkoba, karena transaksi itu adalah yang paling mudah tercium oleh pemerintah." Yifan memberi jeda sebentar karena menahan sakit pada kening nya yang sekarang sedang diobati oleh Zitao.

"Lalu mengapa kau menembak nya?" Zitao bertanya sambil meneteskan obat diatas kapas dan menekan-nekan nya disudut bibir Yifan yang terluka.

"Melindungi diri, Ia juga ingin menembak ku."

"Hah? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Zitao menghentikan kegiatan nya sejenak lalu menatap manik mata Yifan.

"Setiap mengadakan pertemuan aku selalu memasang _earpiece_ tak kasat mata yang terhubung dengan beberapa mata mata yang selalu berjaga. Mata-mata ini segera memberi tahuku ketika bergelagat mengeluarkan sebuah revolver dari saku nya. Mata-mata itu juga yang memberitahu ku bahwa seseorang merekam kejadian itu, dan orang itu adalah kau."

"Kukira _earpiece_ seperti itu hanya ada di film _sci-fi_ saja." Zitao melanjutkan kembali kegiatan nya mengobati luka di wajah Yifan. Sesekali Yifan mengerang kesakitan saat Zitao menekan kapas yang sudah diberi obat ke luka sayatan yang berada di pipi Yifan.

Zitao kembali bertanya ,"Lalu apa hubungan nya dengan ku?"

Yifan menarik nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "Aku juga tak mengerti dari mana mereka tahu kau memiliki rekaman itu. Dan aku tidak heran karena orang seperti kami dapat dengan mudah mengetahui suatu hal. Namun aku tahu dengan pasti ia mengincarmu untuk menjadikan mu senjata."

"Maksudmu dengan senjata?"

"Mereka tidak mungkin melapor ke polisi karena sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Bisnis narkoba mereka akan terungkap. Tapi dengan ada nya dirimu, ia akan memaksamu untuk melaporkan kejadian itu dan menjadi saksi lengkap dengan bukti yang kau miliki. Mereka akan memaksa mu dengan kasar " mendengar hal itu Zitao hanya bungkam. Jari-jari lentik nya terus bergerak mengoleskan krim pada lebam di beberapa bagian wajah Yifan.

Pikiran nya berkecamuk. Ia merasa terjebak di antara konflik yang seharusnya bukan urusan nya. Pikian nya tidak tahu jika Yifan adalah pihak yang harus ia percaya atau tidak. Namun perasaan nya meyakinkan bahwa ia harus mempercayai pria ini. Dan mau tidak mau Zitao harus. Karena mempercayai dan mengikuti Yifan adalah satu satu nya pilihan yang mau tak mau harus ia pilih.

"Ini bukan pertama kali nya mereka memakai cara licik tersebut. Sudah kesekian kali. Dan pada akhir nya orang seperti mu yang dimanfaatkan tidak akan dibiarkan hidup oleh mereka." Lanjut Yifan. Zitao sampai menghentikan gerakan tangan nya.

"Maksudmu jika aku jatuh ke tangan mereka, aku akan mati?"

"Tepat sekali. Maka dari itu aku sangat memohon agar kau bekerja sama dengan ku. Ini guna menjaga perusahaan ku dan juga menjaga dirimu sendiri. Mengerti?" Zitao hanya menjawab Yifan dengan anggukan lemah. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Jemari lentik nya kembali bergerak untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya.

Yifan memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dengan seksama. Mata nya, hidungnya, dan bibir nya, semua terpahat indah di wajah tirus nya. Pandangan nya terus menelusuri paras gadis itu hingga terhenti pada sesuatu. Posisi Zitao yang setengah membungkuk membuat dada nya terlihat lebih jelas. Yifan dapat melihat payudara Zitao yang tergolong besar itu dari posisi nya yang sekarang. Membuat gairah Yifan yang sejak memasuki kamar sudah muncul kini meningkat.

"Sudah selesai" Ujar Zitao setelah mengoles lebam terakhir dengan obat. Gadis itu mendongakan wajahnya yang langsung saja membuat kepingan mata nya bertubrukan dengan kepingan mata Yifan. Mereka tersadar bahwa jarak wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat. Bahkan jika bergerak seinci pun hidung mereka bertabrakan.

Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Yifan menangkup wajah Zitao dan menghapuskan jarak antara mereka berdua. Bibir kedua nya bertemu . Yifan melumat bibir Zitao sedikit kasar. Zitao yang terkejut dan tak tahu harus apa hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. Namun perlahan lahan gadis itu mencoba membalas ciuman dari pria di hadapan nya. Yifan menuntun Zitao untuk duduk dipangkuan nya. Mereka berdua bercumbu dengan panas beberapa saat hingga Yifan melepaskan nya dengan tiba tiba.

"Maaf, aku tak sadar." Wajah Yifan memerah dan merasa bersalah . Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur. Pria itu menggaruk kepala nya yang tak gatal dengan canggung. Sedangkan Zitao hanya menunduk menyembunyikan semurat merah di pipinya sembari mengatur nafas nya yang tadi sempat tersengal.

"Kau istirahat saja, aku kembali ke kamarku. Kalau butuh sesuatu kamar ku tepat di sebelah mu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Yifan bergegas meninggalkan kamar Zitao.

Sepeninggalan Yifan, Zitao menghela nafas kasar lalu menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Tubuh nya berguling-guling resah dengan kedua tangan yang membekap mulut nya sendiri.

"Ughh, itu ciuman pertama kum sialan!" Gumam Zitao pada diri nya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo semua! Akhirnya update cepet ya hehehe. Aku udah mulai libur jadi lumayan sempet buat nulis. Oh iya chapter ini aku fokusin buat ngejelasin kenapa si Yifan pengen nge keep Tao. Jadi ya gak gitu banyak berarti ya. Dan rated M nya mulai keluar nih HEHE. Doain semoga lancar yaa. Gatau mau ngomong apa lagi. Btw udah pada nonton comeback nya BIGBANG blm? Hahahaha (VIP mode) jangan lupa nonton ya gaes, lagu nya enak. Hehe. Jangan lupa review ya. Review dari kalian sangat berarti karena membantu jalan nya cerita ini. Dan maaf banget kalo semisal ada typo karena aku re-check ini cuma sekali. Jadi, Maaf dan Terimakasih!

Warm regards,

Aesthoxis.


	5. Chapter 5

**NIGHTCRAWLER**

A Kristao Fanfiction by Aesthoxis (Usami Machiko)

Genderswitch / Action / Mature (for gore and sex in upcoming chapter)/ Drama

This story is mine and if you ever read a story that has the same story line , it's fully inadvertent.

The last,

Enjoy the story!

Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak Zitao menetap di kediaman Yifan. Dikurung lebih tepat nya. Di luar ekspetasi Zitao, ia mendapat perlakuan yang sangat layak dari sang pemilik rumah dan seisinya. Terkadang terbesit dalam pikiran Zitao bahwa hidup di kediaman Wu jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang kehidupan nya semula, jika saja ia boleh meninggalkan rumah sesekali sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Kehidupan nya sehari-hari bak seorang putri. Zitao dilayani oleh para _maid_ dengan sangat baik. Setiap hari nya ia disuguhi makanan yang lezat dan pakaian yang sangat layak, tidak seperti dulu ia lebih sering makan makanan instan atau makanan cepat saji. Perawatan tubuh dan rambut pun dilakukan secara rutin. Padahal sebelum nya Zitao tidak pernah sempat melakukan perawatan karena baginya tidak lah penting.

Namun disamping semua itu, tetap saja bagi Zitao hidup nya masih kurang. Ia butuh teman. Ya seorang teman. Jika dulu ia punya Luhan dan teman-teman kerja nya, sekarang ia tidak punya siapa siapa lagi. Ponsel baru yang dibelikan oleh Yifan pun tidak lah begitu berguna selain untuk bermain games karena Yifan sama sekali tidak mengizinkan nya memakai koneksi internet maupun jaringan telepon dengan alasan takut terlacak. Di rumah pun ia hanya berbicara dengan kepala _maid_ disini yang selalu melayani nya dan juga kedua asisten Yifan yang kerap dialihfungsikan menjadi _bodyguard_ untuk Zitao. Sedangkan Yifan? Tentu saja ia jarang berada di rumah. Ia pasti sibuk mengurus segala pekerjaan nya. Mereka hanya bertemu ketika makan malam atau akhir pekan. Itu pun jika Yifan tidak pergi ke luar kota.

Mengingat soal Luhan dan pekerjaan Zitao yang sebelum nya, Yifan sudah berjanji pada Zitao untuk mengurus segala hal nya tanpa ia ambil pusing lagi bagaimana pun cara nya. Namun tetap saja Zitao merasa tidak enak dengan Luhan. Luhan adalah satu-satu nya sahabat Zitao. Mereka sudah berteman sejak sekolah menengah ketika di China hingga sekarang harus mengadu nasib di negeri tetangga.

Zitao menatap pantulan diri nya di cermin. Tubuh nya mengeluarkan aroma _Amazonian wild lily_ yang kuat karena sehabis mandi. Rambut hitam legam nya terurai dengan apik hinggang pinggang ramping nya. Tubuh nya sudah terbalut indah oleh sebuah summer dress pendek yang tak berlengan.

Gadis itu bergegas pergi keluar kamar untuk sarapan. Namun baru saja ia membuka pintu , sesosok jangkung berdiri di depan nya , membuatnya terkejut. Bahkan tubuh Zitao bertabrakan dengan nya.

"SEHUN! Bisa tidak sehari saja tidak muncul tiba-tiba dan membuat ku kaget? Setidak nya bersuara lah sedikit" ujar Zitao kesal sambil mengusap hidung nya yang bertabrakan dengan ujung dagu Sehun.

"Maaf Nona Huang, aku terbiasa bekerja tanpa suara." Balas Sehun dengan wajah ramah, tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika pertama kali Zitao dilayani oleh salah satu asisten Yifan itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Tuan Yifan menunggu mu di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Ia menyuruhku untuk memanggil mu" ujar Sehun dengan sopan. Kening Zitao sempat mengkerut menandakan kebingungan. Jarang sekali Yifan berada di rumah ketika sarapan.

"Ooh baiklah kebetulan aku memang sudah ingin turun" Zitao berlalu dari hadapan Sehun menuju lantai bawah. Sehun hanya mengikuti nya dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi Yifan!" Pekik Zitao ketika sudah sampai di meja makan. Wanita itu mendudukan tubuh nya tepat di sebrang Yifan. Para pelayan bergegas membawakan makanan ke hadapan Zitao.

"Selamat Pagi Zi" Balas Yifan singkat. Pria itu sedang menyantap sebuah panekuk dengan sirup mapel di hadapan nya.

"Tumben kau di rumah?" Tanya Zitao sembari memotong _waffle_ madu di depan nya.

"Ini hari minggu Zi"

"Oh ya? Maaf, aku tidak memperdulikan hari. Setiap hari sama saja bagiku"

Yifan mendengarnya hanya memutar bola mata nya jengah. Ia tahu gadis ini memang sering melontarkan kata kata sarkastik.

Kedua nya pun menyantap hidangan masing-masing dengan tenang. Yifan memutuskan untuk tidak membalas perkataan gadis itu. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Selepas sarapan, mereka berdua bersantai di ruang TV. Yifan duduk di atas sofa, sedangakn Zitao di karpet berbulu halus sambil menyantap es krim cokelat kesukaan nya. Kedua nya asyik menyaksikan film yang disuguhkan stasiun TV lokal.

"Zi , habis ini kau rapihkan pakaian mu ke dalam koper ya" ujar Yifan. Mendengar itu Zitao langsung menoleh karena terkejut.

 _'Apa aku akan dipulangkan? YAY!'_ ujar Zitao dalam hati.

"Kita akan ke Jepang selama beberapa hari" lanjut Yifan. Zitao merasa sedikit kecewa karena dugaan nya salah. Namun mendengar kata 'Jepang' membuat diri nya menjadi lebih baik. Itu artinya ia setidak nya dapat melihat dunia luar lagi.

"Untuk apa ke Jepang?" Zitao memutar posisi duduk nya ke arah Yifan untuk menatap pria itu secara jelas.

"Aku ada pesta pertemuan besar dengan para CEO. Sedikit khawatir meninggalkan mu di Seoul sendirian. "

"Ada Sehun kan? Lagi pula, apa kau tidak sadar setiap hari bahkan kau tidak ada di rumah" Zitao sedikit merengut.

"Sehun dan Chanyeol tentunya ikut bersama ku"

"Dan setiap hari aku berada di kota ini mengawasi mu dan juga di malam hari aku pulang, Kau yang tidak sadar." Lanjut Yifan.

"Ya bagaimana sadar? Aku kan butuh tidur" Zitao semakin merengut. Yifan menghela nafas pelan. Berbicara dengan Zitao memang membutuhkan kesabaran lebih. Padahal dirinya termasuk orang yang tidak sabar. Namun untuk Zitao, Yifan merelakan ego nya.

"Begini Zitao, kau kan sudah lama tidak keluar rumah. Maka itu aku berniat baik membawa mu ke Jepang. Anggap berlibur bersama ku. Oke?" Zitao berfikir sejenak mencerna ucapan Yifan.

"Berlibur atau kau hanya membawa ku ke Jepang dan menyuruhku berdiam diri di hotel?" Tanya Zitao. Yifan mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Nanti kita akan berkeliling di Tokyo dan intinya kau harus selalu bersama ku"

"Kau yakin?" Zitao memastikan nya sekali lagi.

"Kau ini….. Mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak yasudah" Kesabaran Yifan pun sudah habis.

"Iya iya mau hehehehe" Zitao pun meringis kecil.

"Yasudah, rapihkan pakaian mu sekarang. Minta bantuan Jinhwan"

"Loh memangnya kita berangkat kapan?"

"Setengah jam lagi. Pesawat nya pukul dua belas" Zitao melirik jam yang berada di dinding.

 **9.30**

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih , kita seharus nya sudah ada di bandara!" Pekik Zitao. Gadis itu pun langsung berteriak memanggil Jinhwan dan berlari ke kamarnya. Membuat Yifan terkekeh melihat nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao dan Yifan berdiri berdua di dekat resepsionis , menunggu Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk mengambil kartu akses kamar yang sudah mereka pesan. Ya, sesampai nya di Tokyo mereka langsung menuju hotel untuk beristirahat.

"Um… Tuan Yifan…." Itu suara Chanyeol. Suara itu muncul dari belakang keduanya. Yifan dan Zitao menoleh.

"Ya?" balas Yifan seadanya.

"M-maaf sebelum nya, tapi kami melakukan kesalahan ketika memesan ruangan kemarin. Sehingga kini kami hanya mendapat satu kamar _suite_ , yang seharus nya kami pesan 3. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa kecuali satu _executive room._ " Chanyeol sedikit menundukan kepalanya ketika menjelaskan pada tuan nya. Ia takut Yifan murka karena ia melakukan kesalahan. Yang ia pelajari dari tuan nya sejak dulu ia bekerja adalah, Yifan orang yang perfeksionis dan cepat marah.

Yifan terlihat berfikir sebentar membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol semakin gugup. Pria itu berdeham lalu berbicara. "Baiklah pesankan _executive room_ , aku dan Zitao di ruangan itu dan kalian di kamar lain nya. Tolong jangan ulangi lagi dan lebih teliti"

Chanyeol dan Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Yifan yang tenang dan tidak terlihat kesal sedikit pun. Mereka mengangguk dan kembali menuju meja resepsionis.

Setelah selesai mengurus pemesanan kamar, mereka semua menuju lift untuk naik ke kamar. Sehun dan Chanyeol turun lebih awal di lantai 20 sedangkan Zitao dan Yifan berada di lantai teratas yaitu 21.

"Tolong pukul enam sore sudah bersiap di Lobby" Ujar Yifan kepada kedua asisten nya sebelum kedua nya keluar. Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk patuh.

Yifan dan Zitao pun sampai di ruangan mereka. Ruangan yang sangat luas dan cukup mewah. Ruangan Yifan dan Zitao terdiri dari beberapa sofa besar, meja nakas, lemari, dua kasur, kamar mandi dan juga mini bar yang dilengkapi kulkas.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Zitao merapihkan barang bawaan nya.

"Istirahat saja dulu, masih ada sisa waktu tiga jam. Jam enam kita akan pergi untuk makan malam" ujar Yifan yang sedang merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur kedua. Kasur yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Zitao membalas nya dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

.

Kini Yifan dan Zitao sedang berjalan beriringan di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang terdapat di jantung kota Tokyo. Setelah makan malam, Yifan mengajak Zitao berbelanja untuk mencari pakaian yang akan Zitao kenakan pada pesta besok malam. Ya, Yifan memutuskan untuk membawa Zitao ke pertemuan dengan para pembisnis se Asia itu. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Zitao di tempat selain rumah nya, ditambah Chanyeol dan Sehun akan selalu siaga disekitar nya untuk menjadi mata-mata di setiap pertemuan yang akan Yifan datangi.

"Kau ingin gaun yang seperti apa?" Tanya Yifan.

"Aku tidak tahu…"

"Baiklah kita coba saja yang menurut mu pantas" Yifan menarik tangan Zitao dan masuk ke dalam salah satu butik besar yang menampilkan jajaran _mannequin_ yang berbalut pakaian pesta dengan desain yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu" sappa seorang pramuniaga ketika Zitao dan Yifan masuk.

"Tolong carikan gaun malam untuk gadis di sebelah sini. Carikan yang paling pas dengan tubuh nya. Dan jangan lupa aksesoris dan sepatu yang cocok untuk gaun nya." jawab Yifan sambil menunjuk kea rah Zitao. Pramuniaga tersebut menatap Zitao dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, meneliti setiap inci tubuh nya. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Mari ikuti saya" Mereka pun berjalan ke area butik yang lebih dalam.

"Silakan duduk, akan saya carikan gaun yang cocok" ujar pramuniaga tersebut. Zitao dan Yifan pun duduk di sebuah sofa merah di pojok ruangan tersebut. Zitao sedang melihat susunan gaun yang berada di sekitar nya. Sedangkan Yifan asyik dengan ponsel nya.

"Kira-kira dress seperti apa yang cocok untuk ku?" Tanya Zitao.

"Apapun yang kau pakai akan membuat mu terlihat cantik" jawab Yifan tanpa ia sadari sendiri. Tatapan nya masih berada di ponsel pintar nya. Zitao dengar dengan jelas apa yang Yifan katakana namun ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Yifan berkata seperti itu kepadanya, Wajah Zitao sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini beberapa gaun terbaik kami yang mungkin cocok untuk nona ini. Silakan dicoba" Pramuniaga tersebut pun menunjukan kamar pas yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Zitao bergegas menuju kamar pas diikuti oleh Yifan. Setelah Zitao masuk, Yifan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di depan kamar pas yang ditutupi oleh gorden panjang tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian Zitao menyibak gorden dan berjalan meuju Yifan.

"Yifan" panggil nya. Pria yang sebelum nya asyik dengan ponsel nya kini menengadah menghadap Zitao yang berdiri di depan nya. Sejenak Yifan terpaku oleh penampilan Zitao saat ini. Zitao yang sedang memutar-mutarkan tubuh nya sedang memakai sebuah gaun diatas dengkul memperlihatkan kaki jenjang nya. Bagian punggungnya terbuka. Gaun dengan _strap_ tipis itu terbuat dari bahan _sequin_ yang membuat nya menjadi berkilau.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Zitao. Yifan berfikir sejenak.

"Sejujur nya bagus, tapi terlalu mengkilap aku tidak suka." Jawab pria itu sambil mengamati seluruh tubuh Zitao dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Sesekali Yifan meneguk ludah nya gugup karena pakaian yang membalut Zitao sangat membentuk tubuh gadis itu.

"Baiklah aku coba yang lain" Zitao pun kembali ke kamar pas.

Sudah beberapa gaun Zitao pakai. Namun belum ada yang membuat Yifan puas. Gaun yang telah Zitao coba memang indah, namun bagi Yifan terlalu ramai akan ornamen. Yifan lebih suka sesuatu yang _simple_ dan elegan.

"Yifan, kalau yang ini bagaimana"Zitao sekian kali nya keluar dari kamar pas. Yifan menoleh ke arah nya. Kali ini pandangan Yifan benar benar tersihir oleh penampilan Zitao di depan nya. Zitao mengenakan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna hitam berbahan _chiffon_ , membentuk lekukan tubuh Zitao yang berbentuk _hourglass_ . Kaki jenjang Zitao sedikit terlihat karena terdapat perpotongan pada gaun nya sebatas paha di bagian kanan.

"Yifan?" ulang Zitao sekali lagi karena tidak adanya respon dari pria di hadapan nya. Yifan yang dipanggil pun akhirnya sadar kembali.

"Ini bagus. Sederhana dan elegan. Aku suka" Yifan menahan rasa gugup nya.

"Baiklah ini saja ya?" Yifan hanya menjawab Zitao dengan anggukan.

"Aku akan ke kasir kau tunggu saja disini. Sehabis itu kita kembali ke hotel." Ujar Yifan.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Malam pesta pun tiba. Zitao dan Yifan duduk bersebelahan di mobil mereka dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pesta di selenggarakan , tepat nya di salah satu _ballroom_ hotel kawasan Azabu. Sehun mengendarai mobil tersebut, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah bersiaga terlebih dahulu di tempat tujuan.

"Disana, kau hanya cukup mengikuti ku. Jangan sampai terlepas. Aku akan menggandeng tangan mu" ujar Yifan kepada Zitao namun pandangan pria itu terpaku pada jalanan di luar jendela.

"Dan jangan berbicara kalau tidak ditanya. Jika seseorang bertanya dimana kita bertemu, jawab saja kau itu teman masa kecil ku. Mengerti?" Tambah Yifan.

"Mengerti" Zitao hanya menuruti perkataan Yifan. Karena itu lah satu satu nya hal yang harus ia lakukan sejak menjadi 'tawanan' pria ini.

Mobil yang dikendarai keduanya telah sampai di _lobby_ hotel. Sehun bergegas turun untuk membukakan pintu kedua nya. Yifan turun terlebih dahulu lalu disusul oleh Zitao. Gadis itu menoleh ketika Yifan memberi gestur seakan mengajak Zitao menggandeng lengan nya. Tanpa ragu lagi Zitao menerima nya. Bak sepasang kekasih , mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju _ballroom_.

Keberadaan keduanya tak luput dari pandangan kagum, iri, dan takjub dari tiap pasang mata yang melihat nya. Tentu saja, kedua mahluk ini terlihat sangat mempesona. Yifan dengan surai pirang nya yang ditata rapih ke atas dengan jas hitam yang dipadu dengan dasi marun. Jangan lupa kan sosok yang bersanding dengan nya yang terlihat sangat anggun dibalut gaun yang berwarna senada dengan jas milik Yifan. Rambut hitam legam nya yang sebelum nya panjang se-pinggang telah dipotong sedikit sehingga hanya menutupi setengah punggung nya saja, mebiarkan nya terekspose untuk memperlihatkan desain indah gaun yang dikenakan nya.

Memasuki _ballroom_ , Yifan sadar bahwa diri nya sedikit terlambat. Terbukti dengan sambutan formal yang disampaikan pemilik _Choi Corporation_ – Choi Seunghyun— selaku penyelenggara , telah dimulai. Zitao mengamati keadaan di sekeliling nya. Ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang kelas atas yang menggunakan jas dan gaun mewah. Lingkungan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan saat masih kecil ketika ayah dan ibu nya masih hidup. Ia ingat bagaimana dulu ia selalu ikut dan dibawa ketika kedua orang tuanya datang ke sebuah pesta.

"Tumben kau diam saja?" bisik Yifan ke telinga Zitao. Gadis itu pun menoleh. Sejenak menatap Yifan bingung , lalu membalas bisikan Yifan.

"Kau yang menyuruh ku bicara kalau ditanya saja, bodoh" mendengar itu Yifan hanya terkekeh pelan.

"itu tidak berlaku jika denga ku, kita harus terlihat akrab"

"Memang nya kenapa sih? Aku pikir aku disini hanya menemani mu berpesta bukan memainkan skenario"

"Kita butuh skenario, dan nanti kau akan tahu alasan nya"

Zitao merespon dengan helaan nafas dan bergumam tidak jelas. Menandakan ia sedikit kesal. Tentu saja kesal, Yifan suka sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi kalau ia pikir lagi, siapa dia menuntut Yifan untuk tidak merahasiakan sesuatu? Ia bukan siapa siapa. Hanya 'tawanan' yang suatu saat akan dilepaskan jika suasana sudah tidak berbahaya lagi.

"Wu Yifan!" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka dari belakang. Yifan memutar tubuh nya yang mau tak mau membuat Zitao ikut memutar tubuh nya. Suara itu berasal dari sosok bergaya fancy. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa orang itu memiliki selera fashion yang tinggi. Tak berbeda dari wanita yang bersanding di sebelah nya.

"Oh, Kwon Jiyong , ku kira sejak terjadi perselisihan kau tidak akan datang ke acara ini." Ujar Yifan kepada pria yang kerap disapa Jiyong itu.

"Biar bagaimanapun Seunghyun adalah sahabat ku. Bagaimana kabar mu? Masih baik sejak aksi brutal mu itu?" Jiyong menaikan sebelah alis nya menampilkan ekspresi _playful_ nya.

"Ya kalau tidak baik aku tidak akan disini. Tidak ada hal penting terjadi, hanya beberapa kucing kecil berusaha membalas dendam" Mendengar penuturan Yifan , Jiyong tidak bisa menahan kekehan nya . Tatapan Yifan jatuh kepada wanita yang berada di sebelah Jiyong, menggenggam sebuah gelas berisi _champagne_.

"Kau Lee Chaerin bukan?" Yifan bertanya kepada wanita itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Wah kau mengenal nya?" ujar Jiyong

"Aku berteman dengan Lee Seungri , tentu saja aku tahu ini adik nya" jawab Yifan.

"Bulan depan aku dan Chaerin akan betunangan, aku akan mengirimkan mu undangan nya"

"Woah, secepat itu? Ya, Selamat untuk tuan Kwon Jiyong yang akhirnya melabuhkan hati nya pada seseorang dan tidak berganti pasangan setiap bulan. Chaerin, tolong jaga pria ini dengan baik. Dia agak sedikit liar" Mendengar Yifan bergurau, Chaerin pun tertawa. Sedangkan Jiyong melotot ke arah Yifan dan membuat Yifan ikut tertawa.

"Oh , Yifan setega itukah kau tidak mengenalkan bidadari mu yang baru? Jarang sekali kau membawa pasangan mu ke acara seperti ini. Lihat saja mantan mu sedang menatap tajam gadis ini di sudut ruangan " Kini giliran Jiyong yang menggoda Yifan. Yifan pun melirik Zitao sejenak lalu tersenyum manis.

" Wang Likun tidak usah dihiraukan , ia memang sedikit tidak waras"

"Jadi siapa nama nya?" Jiyong menatap Zitao lalu tersenyum sopan.

"Ini Huang Zitao, tunangan ku" ujar Yifan. Jiyong yang sedang menikmati _champagne_ nya pun terbatuk kencang. Chaerin yang berada di sebelah nya menepuk punggung nya perlahan. Reaksi terkejut pun tidak hanya keluar dari Jiyong, namun begitu juga Zitao. Mata nya melotot lalu melirik kea rah Yifan. Namun Zitao masih terus menutupi keterkejutan nya dengan tetap memasang senyum anggun. Diremas nya lengan Yifan menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak mengira akan hal yang diucapkan Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan sendiri hanya menampakan senyuman bangga di depan Jiyong.

"Sejak kapan? Aku bahkan tidak mendengar kabar tentang kau bertunangan. Dan aku tidak pernah melihat wajah gadis ini dimana pun. Teman macam apa kau ini Yifan tidak memberitahu teman mu sendiri huh?" ujar Jiyong panjang lebar.

"Sebulan yang lalu. Aku memang tidak merayakan nya. Lagi pula, berlian yang indah tidak perlu diperlihatkan ke banyak orang namun disimpan dengan baik agar tidak ada yang mengambil nya. Bukanya begitu , Zi?" Yifan melirik kea rah Zitao dan mendapati gadis itu tersipu dengan perkataan nya lalu mengangguk. Senyuman pun tak luntur dari wajah nya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat untuk kalian berdua. Aku turut bahagia. Dan kau harus nya sangat bahagia , Yifan. Setidak nya Wang Likun tidak akan mengejarmu lagi"

"Entah lah Ji, dia sedikit gila. Dan dia belum tau tentang hal ini"

"Ya. Kau benar, bukti nya dia sekarang berjalan ke arah kita dengan wajah angkuh yang dibuat buat seperti biasa" Mendengar itu Yifan pun menoleh mendapati Wang Likun sudah tidak jauh dari tempat nya dan Zitao berdiri.

"Hey , Yifan" Sapa wanita yang dibalut gaun merah itu dengan sedikit menggoda. Wang Likun memang memiliki paras yang sangat cantik, banyak lelaki yang menginginkan nya. Namun tidak dengan Yifan yang notabe nya merupakan mantan nya. Yifan sudah mengetahui sisi licik dari Likun.

"Hai" Jawab Yifan singkat. Ia masih mencoba untuk terlihat sopan karena banyak orang di sekeliling nya.

"Oh, Hai juga untuk Jiyong, aku tidak menyadari keberadaan mu." Ujar Likun sambil menarik kedua ujung bibir nya membentuk senyuman yang memiliki kesan dibuat-buat.

"Hai, Likun. " Jiyong juga terlihat malas meladeni wanita yang berias serba merah di depan nya.

"dan hai juga—" ucapan Likun menggantung seraya menatap Zitao dan Yifan bergantian seakan meminta penjelasan atas keberadaan gadis yang sedari tadi berpegangan tangan dengan Yifan.

"Oh kau belum tahu ya nona Wang? Ini Huang Zitao, tunangan Yifan." Jiyong tanpa basa basi membeberkan identitas Zitao. Tentunya hal itu sengaja ia lakukan agar teman nya—Yifan— tidak diusik oleh Likun.

Likun nampak terkejut lalu menatap Yifan. "Apa benar ini tunangan mu Yifan?" alis nya sedikit tertekuk, menandakan bahwa ia tidak suka akan hal yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Ya ini Zitao tunangan ku." Tautan lengan mereka dilepas sepihak oleh Yifan. Lalu Yifan bergerak untuk merangkul Zitao, meletakan tangan nya di pinggang Zitao. Membuat kedua tubuh Yifan dan Zitao semakin dekat dan mesra.

"Oh aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekarang lebih memilih wanita yang tidak sekelas?" Wang Likun kini menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada dan memasang wajah angkuh. Zitao yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit kesal karena telah direndahkan.

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu nama nya? Huang? Aku tidak pernah tau keluarga bermarga Huang berasal dari kalangan atas" Zitao semakin kesal mendengar nya. Siapa yang tidak kesal? Keluarga Huang jika sekarang masih ada mungkin Wang Likun tidak ada apa apa nya. Jiyong memilih tidak menghiraukan Wang Likun, karena memang setiap diri nya bebrbicara tidak akan jauh dari hal hal berbau kasta, material, dan kekayaan.

"Apa ia menggoda mu Yifan?" tambah wanita itu lagi. Jiyong dan Chaerin bahkan sedikit terkejut mendengar nya. Sedangkan raut muka Yifan berubah , dan mengeluarkan aura gelap. Sedangkan Zitao masih berusaha tenang walaupun kesabaran nya sudah habis. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi penindas semacam Wang Likun dari dulu.

"Maaf kan aku, nona Wang. Jangan samakan diriku dengan mu, yang haus akan harta. Tunangan ku ini sudah terlalu kaya dan tak butuh orang orang seperti mu untuk memperkaya diri." Zitao berkata dengan tenang namun menusuk. Wang Likun ternganga mendengar jawaban dari Zitao. Tidak menyangka kalau gadis di depan nya akan seberani ini. Sedangkan Jiyong terlihat menahan tawa. Yifan menaikan salah satu sudut bibir nya membentuk seringaian.

" _And , Yifan dumped you. So , deal with it"_ Zitao pun memberikan senyum yang manis kepada Wang Likun membuat wanita itu merasa sangat direndahkan dan dipermalukan. Wajah nya pun memerah. Tak lama kemudian ia berbalik dengan kasar dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi meninggalkan keempat orang itu.

"Yifan aku haus" ujar Zitao kepada Yifan. Seakan hal yang sebelum nya ia lakukan kepada Wang Likun tidak berarti apa apa.

"Ayo kita kesana. Ji, kami duluan. Sampai bertemu nanti" Yifan pun berpamitan dengan Jiyong. Lalu kembali menggandengkan tangan nya denga Zitao. Keheningan melanda keduanya. Langkah kaki mereka mendekat menuju meja dimana terhidang berbagai makanan dan minuman yang menggiurkan.

"umm Yifan , maaf aku berbicara tanpa diminta. Aku benar-benar menyesali berbicara kasar seperti tadi. A-aku –" belum selesai Zitao berbicara, Yifan memotong ucapan nya.

"Kau terlihat keren tadi. Merendahkan nya tanpa kehilangan gaya elegan mu. " Jawaban yang tidak diduga Zitao.

"E-eh? Ku kira kau akan marah karena aku tidak menuruti perkataan mu tadi."

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti kali ini"

Kedua nya pun dihadapkan dengan berbagai jenis minuman yang tersusun rapih di meja.

"Kau mau apa? " Tanya Yifan kepada Tao.

" _Champagne_ saja" Yifan pun mengambilkan segelas _champagne_ untuk Zitao sedangkan ia mengambil segelas vodka. Kedua insan itu meneguk minuman nya masing-masing dalam diam. Seakan menikmati dan tidak berniat mengusik satu sama lain.

Pandangan Yifan menelisik kea rah Zitao. Ia baru sadar bahwa Zitao terlihat sangat cantik. Sepuluh kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"Ada yang aneh ya di tubuh ku sampai kau menatapku tanpa berkedip?" Ucapan Zitao menginterupsi Yifan yang sedang melamun memikirkan kecantikan nya.

"Ya ada yang aneh. Kau terlihat lebih cantik hari ini. Aku sampai bingung." Yifan memasang ekspresi bingung yang dibuat-buat . Sedangkan Zitao tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Pertama kali nya Yifan memuji diri nya sampai seperti ini.

Kedua nya kini memutuskan untuk berkeliling untuk menikmati acara. Tak jarang Yifan berhenti untuk menyapa beberapa kolega nya. Tak lupa pula pria itu mengenalkan Zitao kepada mereka yang tentunya disambut dengan ucapan selamat serta keterkejutan.

"Wu Yifan?" sapa seorang pria paruh baya. Ia bertubuh cukup berisi dengan rambut yang hampir didominasi warna putih.

"Tuan Liu?"

Itu adalah tuan Liu. Salah satu kolega bisnis ayah Yifan. Tentu saja Yifan mengenal nya. Ia banyak membantu Yifan memajukan perusahaan nya ketika Ayah nya meninggal tak lama setelah ibu nya juga meninggal. Mereka terlihat akrab berbincang. Sampai sampai Zitao yang biasa nya selalu berada di sisi Yifan dan menggandeng nya, kini berdiri beberapa jarak di belakang Yifan. Gadis itu kini asik memandang ke dalam gelas nya. Ia merasa bosan dan juga lelah.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong siapa wanita yang bersama mu?" Tuan Liu bertanya seraya mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Zitao yang berada tak jauh di belakang Yifan.

"Tuan Liu, kenal kan ini tunangan ku. Huang Zitao." Yifan pun menoleh ke arah Zitao dan mengisyaratkan gadis itu agar mendekat. Lalu ia merangkul pinggang Zitao agar jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"S-siapa? Huang Zitao…" Tuan Liu sedikit terkejut. Namun dengan pandai ia menutupi hal itu.

"Iya Huang Zitao. Zi, kenalkan ini Tuan Liu" mendengar itu Zitao mengulurkan tangan nya kea rah Tuan Liu yang disambut dengan jabatan tangan lemah dari Tuan Liu. Pria paruh baya itu menelisik setiap inci tubuh Zitao. Seperti seorang detektif yang sedang mengamati target buruan nya. Suasana pun menjadi canggung karena Tuan Liu yang tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara setelah berjabat tangan.

"Aku harus bertemu istriku, sampai jumpa Yifan" Tiba-tiba saja Tuan Liu berpamitan. Membuat Yifan sedikit bingung. Namun ia tidak menghirau kan nya dan kembali asyik menghampiri sejumlah teman nya.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Zitao tolong jaga Tuan Yifan dengan baik. Ia sedikit berbahaya jika mabuk" ujar Chanyeol sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari lift.

"Iya tenang saja aku akan merawat nya" Jawab Zitao yang kini sedang menopang tubuh Yifan yang setengah sadar di bahu nya.

"Kami pamit duluan nona, selamat malam. Selamat beristirahat" tambah Sehun sebelum keduanya benar-benar keluar dari lift meninggalkan Yifan dan Zitao berdua. Zitao benar-benar merawat Yifan dengan baik. Bahkan ia tidak peduli jika tubuh semampai nya akan terasa pegal di pagi hari. Ia tetap menuntun tubuh berat Yifan yang menjulan dan tentunya lebih berat ketimbang dirinya.

Sesampainya di kamar mereka berdua, Zitao membaringkan Yifan di kasur nya. Kasur yang berada paling dekat dengan jendela. Lalu ia pun bergegas duduk di sofa dan melepas _high heels_ yang dikenakan nya. Helaan nafas terdengar dari belahan bibir kucing nya. Tentu saja lega, ia sudah menahan pegal di pergelangan kaki nya sedari tadi. Ia pun merenggangkan badan nya untuk sejenak menghilangkan rasa pegal di sekujur tubuh nya.

Zitao berjalan ke arah kasur dimana Yifan sedang berbaring.

"Yifan? Hey bangun ganti baju dulu kau bau asap rokok" Zitao duduk dipinggir kasur lalu menepuk pelan pipi pria itu. Sedangkan si empunya wajah perlahan membuka matanya yang sayu. Lalu menggeleng singkat.

"Hhh kau ini sudah mabuk, berat, merepotkan pula" Zitao mendengus kesal.

"Hey, aku tidak semabuk yang kau kira. Aku mendengar mu" ujar Yifan dengan kesal.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau ganti baju setidak nya lepas jas dan dasi mu. Atau ganti kemeja mu dengan kaus"

"Kau yang gantikan kalau begitu " ucapan Yifan terdengar final dan tidak terbantah. Tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dan mendudukan diri nya di pinggir kasur. Zitao memutar bola mata nya malas. Namun ia menurut saja. Ia sudah berjanji kepada kedua asisten Yifan untuk menjaga dan merawat boss nya yang sedang mabuk ini. Yifan menjadi semakin menyebalkan ketika mabuk.

Zitao akhirnya beranjak dari tempat nya untuk mengambil kaus milik Yifan di lemari. Lalu kembali dan berdiri dengan kedua lutut nya untuk menyejajarkan diri di depan Yifan yang duduk di pinggir kasur. Zitao dengan telaten membukakan jas Yifan lalu menaruh nya di lantai. Dasi merah yang menggantung indah pun ia lepas. Satu persatu kancing kemeja Yifan ia buka.

"Kau ini memang suka seenak nya saja. Sejak kapan aku harus memakaikan kau pakaian seperti ini? Aku bukan maid" Zitao bergumam pelan.

"Sejak kau menjadi tunangan ku" jawab Yifan. Zitao tidak menyangka Yifan akan menanggapi nya.

"Itu kan hanya bagian dari scenario. Agar kau tidak diganggu nenek sihir merah itu sepanjang pesta bukan? Tidak usah bercanda."

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda?" Zitao pun menengadah menatap Yifan yang pada saat itu tengah menatap nya juga.

"Maksudmu?" Zitao tidak mengerti.

"Ya aku tidak bercanda soal kau tunangan ku. Kau memang sekarang tunangan ku. Apa itu tak cukup jelas? Atau kita butuh merayakan nya?"

"Kau memang suka seenak nya, Tuan Wu" Zitao pun bangkit hendak meninggalkan Yifan kalau saja pria itu tidak menarik tangan nya dan menjatuh kan tubuh nya di atas kasur. Tubuh gadis itu telah dikunci oleh Yifan. Kini pria itu berada diatas Zitao dengan kedua lengan yang menopang tubuh nya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" pekik Zitao tidak terima. Bukanya menjauh , Yifan malah menenggelamkan wajah nya di perpotongan leher milik Zitao. Menyesap harum nya dan memberikan kecupan kecupan ringan disana. Tubuh Zitao bak disengat listrik. Ia berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Yifan namun usaha nya sia sia.

"Kau tidak benar-benar menginginkan ini kan? Kau mabuk Yifan" Zitao berbicara sambil menahan lenguhan akibat pergerakan Yifan di leher nya.

Yifan menjauhkan wajah nya dari leher Zitao lalu menatap gadis itu dalam.

"Aku tidak semabuk itu" ujar ya dengan menekan kan setiap kata yang diucapkan. Aura nya berubah membuat Zitao menjadi takut.

"Aku benar-benar mengingin kan mu. Tidak hanya raga mu" ujar Yifan perlahan namun terdengar jelas oleh Zitao. Setiap perkataan nya ditekan.

"Bahkan sejak malam itu aku tidak bisa menahan hasrat ku untuk melumat bibir mu, Zitao."

.

.

.

TBC

HALOOO! Lama banget gak muncul ya hehe. Maafin aku baru bisa update. Aku baru aja selesai menjalankan serangkaian ujian. Doain aja semoga aku bisa update dengan cepat karena aku akan gabut sampe nunggu masuk kuliah hehe. Aku bener-bener minta maaf cerita ini kepending sampe selama ini . Udah bisa ditebak dong next chapter bakal ada apa? EHEHE. Iya jadi tuh si Yifan emang udah kepatil sama Zitao semenjak yang chapter lalu mereka di kamar, Lol.

Hmm ini bulan puasa kan ya, aku juga sebener nya galau mau update NC nya atau ngga. Tapi karna aku gamau kelamaan , kemungkinan aku akan tetep update jika memungkinkan dan cerita untuk chapter depan selesai. Aku yakin kalian semua udah dewasa dan bertanggung jawab dan tahu bagaimana konsekuensi nya. Dan kumohon dengan bijak supaya bisa membaca ini semua di waktu yang tepat tanpa membatalkan ibadah kalian.

Ditunggu ya chapter selanjutnya, dan juga sequel dari ROAD TRIP. Karena sampai hari ini ternyata lumayan banyak yang suka. Tapi sepertinya untuk level cerita seperti ROAD TRIP aku update sehabis cerita ini update selanjutnya.

Oke sampai disini ya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan dengan jalan cerita maupun karakter tokoh karena saya hanya manusia biasa yang iseng membuat cerita dan bukan seorang penulis handal. Maaf jika ada kesalahaan pengetikan juga. Maaf kalau ceritanya biasa aja dan pasaran. Kritik dan saran sangat saya terima apalagi jika anda tuangkan di kolom Review. Itu sangat berharga. Terimakasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca serial ini.

Warm regards,

Aesthoxis.


End file.
